Total Drama Chaotic
by MM-Productions Presents
Summary: It's time for Total Drama to get Chaotic...that was corny wasn't it?
1. Arrival and Teams

**Yo Grimreaper107 is here stealin souls and gettin hoes and all that undead shit. Know this is my second go at it my first go kinda fizzled out but I'm determined to make this one work. Now Total Drama or Chaotic are not owned by me in anyway the only thing owned by me is the concept and any oc's I use. On with the show.**

**Total Drama Chaotic: Episode 1 New Stage Same Crew**

In a place called the Port Court a man walks in wearing a collar shirt and green pants and some shoes with a smile that just radiates self love and bullshit.

"Hey guys and welcome to TOTAL! DRAMA! CHAOTIC! Yeah that's right we got new sponsors and a new way of doing things. So here are the new rules, instead of two teams their will be four teams, now these four teams will compete in both challenges I have set up and in matches that are either scheduled or challenged for points. That's right folks you heard me I said points! And the team with the most points at the end of the season wins the prize of Ten! Million! Dollars! And that's after taxes to." He pauses for dramatic effect until an off camera cough is heard.

"Players will travel through the land of Perim and this place Chaotic getting scans and battling whenever they want or told to by me but, they must answers my calls to get information and meet times for challenges. Players can get grub here at the Port Court, enter one of the seven dromes for scheduled matches, they can travel to Perim using the Port Court where they can also trade scans, and they can have fun matches in the Beta Drome. Now where gonna save the other rules for when they come up now where gonna introduce the cast" Chris smiling with a twinkle in his teeth.

"First of this contestant made a big splash on Total Dram World Tour where he manipulated almost every chick SilverTongue, Alejandro!"

Alejandro ports in and gives a dazzling smile to the camera.

"Next this contestant is most known for her constant use of hair spray HottestChick01, Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria ports in and audibly purrs at Alejandro.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Alejandro: I see my dazzling good looks have already taken another _chica _to bad for her I have my eyes on one thing, Heather (realizes what he said) I meant the money! Yeah the money is what my eyes are on (looks around nervously)**

**Anne Maria: Did you see the hottie just now? If more of them are gonna show up I might just lose it!**

**END**

"Alright next up we have the ever silent genius SilentGenius, B!"

B ports in and just waves at the camera.

"Still not saying anything huh?" Chris ask him to which B just shakes his head.

"We have the solder with a heart of gold and a weak bladder SergeantCode, Brick!"

Brick ports in. "Sergeant Brick MacArthur reporting for duty, sir!" He says saluting Chris.

"At ease" Chris responds with a salute and Brick goes and stands with everyone else.

"This surfer chick is best known for being down to earth, making out with her boyfriend, and co-hosting Total Drama Aftermath SurferBabe92, Bridgette!"

Bridgette ports in. "Hey guys what's up" Bridgette casual says standing next to everybody.

"_Hola chica _still looking lovely as ever I see" Alejandro says to her smiling but Bridgette just frowns.

"Oh no you don't, I am not falling for that again" she states angrily.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Brick: A lot of fine soldiers from the original cast I just hope that my old teammates are on the show to.**

**Bridgette: I'm not letting Alejandro get to me again besides I have Geoff (sighs dreamily) and he's all I need.**

**END**

"All right, this contestant was the runner up on Total Drama Revenge of the Island and having a physical strength that's weaker than a pencil but brain that's smarter than most men twice his age BubbleBoy, Cameron!"

Cameron ports in and sighs happily looking around.

"This must be what my mom calls heaven" Cameron states looking as a drone floats by with a tray of food.

"This self professed chick magnet made it further than he should have on during season three and got himself a stalker Codemeister, Cody!"

Cody ports in and walks with all the swag a geek can muster (Fyi I'm a nerd so no judgement from me) and eyes Anne Maria.

"Hellooo ladies the Codemeister has arrived" he states flirtatiously.

"Back off Short Stack!" Anne Maria yells at him.

"That's cool you don't want any of the Codemeister right now but just so you know I'm available whenever." Cody states.

"This contestant is known for her warmongering ways and having her boyfriend stolen by her bestie Miss C.I.T, Courtney!"

Courtney ports and angrily stomps up to Chris.

"I did not sign up for this McLean!" She yells angrily to Chris.

"Actually you did Courtney" holds up the contestants contract.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers for this" she stomps over to everyone else.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cameron: (looks around the futuristic confessional) this is my happy place.**

**Cody: looks like that other cast Chris replaced us with have some hotties, they could use some of the Codemeister**

**Courtney: I can't belive I'm being forced to this show again! Those two fiends better not be here or else Chris's gonna hear from my lawyers!**

**END**

"Alright we have Dakotazoid, Dakota! Recently unmutated"

Dakota ports and her phone is confiscated by Chris.

"We have the girl who can read your aura Gaia's Champion, Dawn!"

Dawn ports in and stands next to everyone.

"Greetings potential teammates" Dawn states friendly and everyone either just waves or ignored her.

"We got the big guy with an even bigger heart DJ!" (both his screen name and name)

DJ ports in and waves at everybody and they all wave back in a friendly manner as DJ is such a lovable guy.

"All right we got a Total Drama staple and winner of season 2 the guy who cheated on his girlfriend with her bestie and spent more time in Juvie then on this show Jailbreak, Duncan!"

Duncan ports in. "What's up losers ready to party!" He highs fives DJ as the newer contestant stand in shock at Duncan's attitude

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dakota: it's good to be back and not mutated so I got my good looks back and Sam loves it yay!**

**Dawn: I can sense that mother nature does not touch this Chaotic much although she has touched this Perim in ways I have yet to understand.**

**DJ: It's nice to be back man and I got rid of my curse so now I'm back in action.**

**Duncan: I'm back for another season and for my team to win.**

**END**

"Alright we have the strongest person to ever compete on Total Drama despite being on only one season Strongest1, Eva!"

Eva ports in and simply stands with everyone not saying a word.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Eva: I'm here to win that's it**

**END**

"Next up is party boy and co-host of Total Drama Aftermath Party Boy70, Geoff!" Geoff ports in and immediately starts making out with Bridgette.

Duncan rolls his eyes. "Just as I was happy to see him" DJ nods.

"We have the goth girl who stole her bestie's boyfriend and was the winner of season one DarkQueen, Gwen!" Gwen ports in with a frown on her face which turns into a smile when she sees Duncan.

"Duncan!" She immediately runs and gives him a hug.

"There's my pasty" Duncan says hugging her back.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Geoff: *Making out with Bridgette***

**Gwen: *making out with Duncan but then stops* what did you think we were gonna be like Geoff and Bridgette *starts making out with Duncan***

**END**

"We have the guy who is renown for his dorkery MadSkillzNinja, Harold!" Harold ports in.

"Did you know that Chaotic actually was founded in Norway it was b-" Harold began but Duncan interrupted him with a wedgie.

"Yeah whatever Dorus no one cares!" He says smiling while Gwen smiles good naturedly rolling her eyes and Courtney rolls her eyes and resumes glaring at Gwen.

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Harold: There goes my hope that Duncan would stop messing with me Gosh!**

**Duncan: It feels so nice to mess with Harold again**

**Courtney: Ogre**

**Gwen: Duncan will be Duncan**

**END**

"Next we have the queen bee and winner of season three The Queen, Heather!" Heather ports in and says nothing to anyone.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather: This time I won't let my share of the million be thrown into lava... maybe I can manipulate the other guys in my team to give me their share**

**Alejandro: Ah Heather as radiant as ever (eyes widen) uh... and evil**

**END**

"We bring you Psycho16, Izzy!" Izzy ports in and starts babbling crazily.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Izzy: I can't wait to get into the battles it's gonna be so natural for me since I'm three percent creature of Perim!**

**END**

"We have the guy who's only really good for his looks GorgeousJustin, Justin!" Justin walks in and just smiles and says nothing.

"Next up is the duo that wouldn't leave each other's side Bestie and Friendy, Katie and Sadie!"

"We have the girl with attitude Leshakin' It, Leshawna!" Leshawna ports in.

"Hey ya'll Leshawna in the house! Harold baby give me some sugar!" She says hugging Harold.

"The athletic non supporter and winner of season four White Lightning, Lightning!" Lightning ports in and strikes a pose.

"Sha-bam lightning ready to win it Sha-yeah!" Lightning exclaims.

"Then we have the air head with the looks PrettyGirl, Lindsay!" Lindsay ports in and waves at everyone.

"High Chip!" Chris just sighs.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Leshawna: I am ready to win the money baby!**

**Lightning: *kissing his biceps***

**Lindsay: I can't wait to see Tyler again! Eeeeeeeeee!**

**END**

"Next up is the man with multiple faces Multiple Mike, Mike!" Mike ports in and rather blandly waves at everyone but when Duncan trips him he gasps and one of his eyes closes and he starts speaking in an older voice.

"Darn whippersnapper kids these days got no manner these days"

"Moving on, we got the guy with the brain and none of the brawn Know-It-All, Noah!" Noah ports in and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah back here again" Noah says with so much sarcasm it can practically be seen.

"Next we got the heart of whatever team he's on Big O, Owen!" Owen ports in and Izzy immediately jumps on top of his shoulders.

"Hi Big O!" She says happily.

"Hey Izzy" Owen says back.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Noah: Great another round of life threatening danger I'm so excited**

**Owen: Being here is awesome! And Izzy's back to this show is gonna be awesome.**

**END**

"The gamer boy with the girlfriend to good for him GamerGuy, Sam!"

"The devious guy who threw challenges for his team Devious Farmer, Scott!"

Dakota immediately kisses Sam.

"Their better not be any s-s-sharks McLean I will not be in another trauma chair" Scott angrily says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sam: getting invited back to do Total Drama and getting to see Dakota again, high score dudes**

**Scott: *thoughtfully* I can't throw these challenges because it's a team victory no body goes home so throwing challenges doesn't help me in the long run, although I do need to assume leadership of whatever team I'm oN**

**END**

"He got his heart broken on national TV and has an obsession with the number nine Maestro9, Trent!" Trent ports in and awkwardly waves at everyone else before waving at Gwen who waves back in a friendly manor.

"This contestant is most known for his clumsiness and for his girlfriend being unable to remember his name for nearly three seasons Recognition, Tyler!" Tyler ports in and as he walks towards an excited Lindsay, trips and hits his face on the floor.

"Woahhhh!" Tyler exclaims out loud, Lindsay bends down to pick him up giving him a good look at her cleavage causing him to stare off with a starry eyed look.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Trent: Me and Gwen didn't end up in the best of situations but I'm happy for her**

**Tyler: Lindsay's the best I mean when she laughs when I fall she helps me up and kisses me... but I'm gonna win it yeah baby!**

**END**

"Lastly from our already used vic-contestants is the girl who apologizes way to much and fell for the guy who has multiple personalities Commando Zoey, Zoey!"

"Hey guys" Zoey says as she ports in before shyly walking up to Mike.

"Hey Mike" "H-hey Zoey" Anne Maria just makes a barfing motion which Duncan snickers at only to be elbowed by Gwen.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: I can't wait to compete I mean we get to compete with the guys who game before us and I get to do it with Mike.**

**END**

"Alright with the regular cast put of the way we can introduce the new guy" Chris says as everyone looks confused.

"New guy?" Duncan voices everybody's question.

"Yeah new guy he's been to Juvie several times and enjoys long walks on the Juvie yard and rope climbing down BattleMaster, Daxter!" Chris announces as a guy ports in. This guy is tall almost as tall as DJ with muscles that aren't bulging but you could crack an acorn on them, with dreadlocks and three piercings in his right ear going up, and two studs in both his war flap, he has brown eyes and is wearing a shirt with a steampunk skull on it. When Daxter ports in he says nothing until his eyes land on Duncan and he smiles and Duncan does the same.

"Dax! No way your here to" Duncan says as people look at them and wonder how he knows the new guy.

"Duncan! It's good to see you man" they high five.

"Wait do you to know each other?" Chris ask the two in fear.

"Oh yeah Total Dram meet my cellmate and best friend Daxter, Dax meet your new victims and the crew *gestures to Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Owen, Izzy, and Gwen*" after he says this everyone gasps.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney: We**

**Heather: Are**

**Justin: So**

**Tyler: Screwed**

**Dax: Their fucked *just pretend there's a bleep if you want***

**END**

"What have I doomed us all to?" Chris asks.

"Hell" was the majority response but then all eyes landed on Zoey ran up to Dax up stops he looks down but then good naturedly rolls his eyes and opens his arms and Zoey grips him in a tight hug and everyone gasp and Mike looks on in jealousy.

"Well aside from the two headed monster I created we have some cast members from our sponsors introducing! "Klayotic" Klay, "IceQueen" Krystella, "Chaotikween" Sarah, "Peytonic Master" Peyton, "Kid Chaor" Kaz, and "Major Tom" Tom!" They all port in and wave at everyone.

"Most of these guys are our competition and they don't look like much of a challenge" Klay states arrogantly.

"As long my team does what I say we won't have any problems" Krystella states not noticing Dax staring at her curves. *she's more thicc than in the show because I said so*

"Didn't anyone tell those two that punk rock is out?" Sarah says pointing to Duncan and Dax.

"Sorry princess we do what we want" Duncan says not noticing Sarah's blush at being called princess.

"Yo! What's up dudes!" Peyton says

"Hello nice to meet you" Kaz says before getting a starry eyed look as he sees Gwen but the look is gone when Duncan who hasn't noticed Kaz's stare puts his are around Gwen.

"Well hope my teammates are ready to rock and roll" Tom says as a lot of the single girls blush.

"All right guys know one thing when a team is announced the winner they will vote for an MVP that MVP will receive a special reward" when Chris says this the contestants cheer at this.

"Now to split you guys into teams we will have four captains and they will be Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah" everyone else groans as Chris gives a smile.

"Alright so how do we decide who picks first?" Chris says but then Chef walks up with a dice.

"I got a four sided die with all the tribes on it" he says.

"Where did you get the money for that?" Chef just gets angry.

"Don't know where's mah damn paycheck man!?" Chef ask angrily and Chris hastily changes the subject.

"So anyway what ever tribe it lands on if it's the one you rep you pick first okay? Okay" he rolls the dice and it lands with Overworld.

"Tom your up" he says pointing to Tom.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tom: Aright I need a team player**

**END**

"Alright I pick Bridgette" she high fives him.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bridgette: All right first pick let's go**

**Kaz: I'm next and this is a cutthroat game so I need some cutthroat players**

**End**

"Kaz your up"

"Alright I pick... Klay." Everyone gasps and Klay raises his eyebrow but them smirks and walks over to Kaz.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Klay: Kaz made a good decision to bad it'll make him a puppet leader**

**Peyton: Kaz did something seemingly unexpected but I thought he might do that so I made a plan**

**END**

"Peyton"

"I pick... Duncan" points over to Duncan who walks up and fist bumps him.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan: Peyton made a good choice the next one is Dax and the rest of my crew**

**Sarah: So Peyton took the hottie *realizes what she said* I meant punk! Anyway I decided I needed some girl power**

**END**

"Sarah"

"Courtney" Courtney walks up and high fives her.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney: Finally some one with brains**

**END**

"Tom"

"I'll take Cody" Tom says and Cody walks over.

"Alright my man"

"Kaz"

"I'll take... Krystella" Kaz says.

"Wise choice Kid Chaor" Krystella says and as she walks over Dax whistles and Krystella rolls her eyes and makes a noise in disgust.

"Peyton"

"I pick Dax" Peyton says.

"My man" Dax says fist bumping Peyton.

"Sarah"

"B" B just silently walks over.

***for my sanity***

Tom: Harold, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Dawn, Mike, and Leshawna

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: Maybe Tom needed help with the ladies**

**Harold: This team will help me show off my mad skillz**

**Katie and Sadie: That Tom is so cute, I know right**

**Lindsay: Where's Tyler**

**Dawn: I can sense Tom'a connection with certain creatures in Perim**

**Mike: great I'm a team without Zoey and she's on a team with that Dax guy and I don't trust him**

**Leshawna: Oh Yeah Leshawna's team for the win!**

**END**

"You guys are the Overbearing Overworlders" Chris says and holographic Overworld symbol hovers above them.

Kaz: Eva, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Tyler, And Lightning

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Krystella: If that Dax thinks he's got a shot at all this he's sadly mistaken I mean so what if his muscles are delicious *pauses* forget you ever heard that!**

**Eva: *grunt***

**Heather: I'll be running this team by lunch**

**Justin: looking at himself in the mirror**

**Alejandro: winning MVP will be easy**

**Scott: Whatever**

**Tyler: I miss Lindsay but I have to be strong to win**

**Lightning: *kissing his biceps***

**END**

"You guys are the Underwhelming Underworlders" a holographic Underworld symbol hovers over them.

Peyton: Geoff, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Zoey, and Anne Maria

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dax: it's over for the other teams**

**DJ: Million here we come**

**Gwen: With Duncan and Dax we got this in the bag**

**Owen: Awesome!**

**Izzy: Yes!**

**Zoey: I mean I'm on a team with Anne Maria and while she is hot she also wants Mike but I'm on a team with Dax so that's good**

**Anne Maria: Listen Red may have nice legs but she's interfering with my Vito time**

**END**

"You guys are the Mysterious Mipedians" a holographic Mipedian symbol hovers over them.

Sarah: Beth, Trent, Brick, Noah, Sam, Dakota, And Cameron

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Geoff: Party on man!**

**Trent: Hope my teammates are all in**

**Brick: some good soldiers here**

**Noah: whatever**

**Sam: High score**

**Dakota: Yea!**

**Cameron: we have a high statistical chance for victory**

**END**

"You guys are the Dutiful Danians" a holographic Danian symbol hovers over them.

"With the teams decided and names given these guys are maybe ready for the game but you'll have to find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! CHAOTIC!" Camera pans out and cuts

**That's it I'm done with this episode bye.**


	2. First Challenge may be your First Friend

**Yo Grimreaper107 here with the next chapter hope you like it as it will explain the relationship between Dax and Zoey it's not what you think it is. Remember I don't own Total Drama or Chaotic just the concept and any oc's I create for this story. On With The Story.**

**Total Drama Chaotic: The First Challenge May Be The First Friend Part 1**

Right now all four teams are sitting at four tables watching a match to get a feel for it.

"Who are these guys again" Cody asks Tom.

"The giant turtle with the beard that's Tartarek an Overworlder and the guy using him is Tartareker" Tom informs his team with the other teams listening in.

"Tartareker?" Heather questions.

"The guy only uses Tartarek and his pretty good with him, you can look up Tartarek's stats using your scanners if you want more information" Kaz informs everyone and they do just that.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Kaz: I know I'm on a team full of sharks, two of the sharks I even know so I figured I'd make myself useful…so they don't kill me**

**Alejandro: ah KidChaor very informative I'll be sure to return to this well privately without outside interference**

**Cody: So we haven't been a team that long and I already feel that were a better unit then everyone else**

**Tom: Man my team rocks! I just hope Kaz's team doesn't fall down on top of him**

**END**

Dax follows the battle closely.

"Who's the other guy?" Dax questions Peyton.

"That's Kerric an Underworlder the guy using him is Destructanator3000" Peyton replies.

"Guy must be new Kerric isn't very impressive and Tartarek is wiping the floor with him, Tartareker's gotta be skilled Tartarek looks like a pretty technical character" Dax says surprising everyone but Duncan and Zoey.

"Don't look so surprised guys Dax is a fight junkie, he loves all things fight related" Duncan says.

"Yeah Dax loves watching UFC and Pro Wrestling and only plays games that are fighting games or have a good battle mechanics, he even loves mental battle" Zoey says excitedly making Dax smile and Mike frown deeply.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Peyton: Dudes my team totally rocks and it's completely unpredictable. The Overbearing Overworlders are the goody two-shoes, The Underwhelming Underworlders are the villains, and The Dutiful Danians are full of dudes that work hard but my team The Mysterious Mipedians we're not so easily categorized totally unpredictable**

**Dax: This game is great and it allows me to stay useful to my team and gives me a permanent foot in the MVP race**

**Mike: I don't like that Dax guy Zoey is way too friendly with him *gasp* what if he's her ex-boyfriend**

**Zoey: It's gonna be great having Dax on my team**

**Mike: I can't compete with that**

**Zoey: Dax and I have always worked well together**

**Mike: He's like seven-two easily like three hundred pounds and solid muscle, I got abs because one of my personalities has them!**

**END**

"Tartareker must be someone to learn from then" Trent says making Sarah shake her head.

"If you want to learn how to get easy women sure but other than that the guy is too preoccupied with himself to teach anyone" Sarah says making the chaotic originals laugh and Courtney role her eyes at the description of him. The players all watch as Kerric blast a tornado at Tartarek who holds his fist up in front of him and ring forms on his middle finger and it creates a shield blocking it shocking the Total Drama crew.

"What was that? That's not Tartarek's ability?" Gwen asks.

"Wow you guys are new that was the Ring of Na'arin" Krystella says not noticing Dax staring at her figure.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dax: Peyton told me about Krystella about how she's ruthless in battle and totally dominating *notices that's he's drooling and wipes it off* don't get the wrong I'm not gonna lust after her and peep on her I'll just use my charms to have her fall for me because she has my full attention**

**END**

"It's a piece of battlegear newbies it's what creatures use to boost stats and attacks" Klay says.

"Fascinating so the creatures of Perim have technology far more advanced than our own" Cameron says.

"You could say that" Sarah says when all their scanners ring and Chris's face shows up.

"Greetings players I need you all to meet at the Port Hub for your first challenge" Chris says hanging up.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney: Great now I have to answer whenever Chris calls**

**Anne Maria: that schmuck better not call unless he has another challenge if he do call me he's gonna get a beat down**

**Justin: I'm using my scanner as a mirror and I can't have Chris ruin this face with his**

**Leshawna: So Chris can just call me whenever he wants? I ain't liking the sound of that not one bit!**

**END**

The players all head to the hub when suddenly Krystella is stopped by Brad aka Tartarek.

"Did you check out my match just now totally rad right?" He asks her flirtatiously and she just rolls her eyes.

"Sorry not interested Brad besides your match wasn't very impressive I mean you only ever use Tartarek in your matches" Krystella says dismissively making Brad frown.

"Come on babe you know you want a piece of the Tartareker" He says arrogantly.

"Actually I believe she doesn't want any piece of you bro" Brad turns to confront the voice until it's revealed that the voice belongs to Dax, Brad takes a moment to gather his courage.

"Oh yeah well you just bought yourself a one way ticket to a beat down in the Crellan Drome loser" Brad says.

"After our challenge you're on Tartareked" Dax says as Brad walks off making Krystella walk up to Dax.

"I had it you didn't need to interfere" Krystella says as Dax smirks.

"I know but I wanted to plus I just wanted to fight that guy" Dax says.

"Well you did help me so I have to pay you back" Krystella says leaning up a lot to kiss Dax on the cheek.

"Win that match and I'll give you the rest of the reward" Krystella says running her hand under Dax's chin swaying her hips knowing Dax was watching.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dax: She's totally into me**

**Krystella: I am not into him so what if he has a gorgeous body chiseled from stone…I just wanted to have a little fun**

**END**

The teams arrive at the hub were Chef and Chris are standing.

"Alright players the first challenge is easy I will give each team a location to go to from there you are to get a scan of one creature in your team tribe, one battlegear, one mugic in your teams tribe, and one location, the first team with all of its members to return here wins the most points. Captains your job is to be a guide you are not to scan anything just to make sure the players know where they're going initially, there is no time limit but I'd advise you hurry." Chris says and everyone nods.

"Alright Overbearing Overworlders you guys got Kiru City" Chris says.

"Awesome Kiru City is the Overworld hub" Harold says.

"Yeah now shut up because the Underwhelming Underworlders you guys are going to Underworld City" Chris says.

"Alright this is going to be a breeze" Kaz says.

"Whatever Mysterious Mipedians you're heading to the Mipedim Oasis" Chris says.

"Sounds really hot" Dax says worriedly.

"Yeah super hot like searing moving on the Dutiful Danians you guys better be careful at Mount Pillar" Chris says.

"Every Danian heads to Mount Pillar at sometimes but that's what makes it so dangerous" Sarah says making her team look worried.

"That's right but no time for planning the challenge start right now! Go! Go! Go!" Chris says suddenly making them rush to the hub and port to their locations.

**WITH THE OVERBEARING OVERWORLDERS**

They all arrive and marvel at the beauty of the city some even whistling in wonder.

"Team welcome to Kiru City capital of the Overworld, follow me I'll introduce you to someone that knows all about what's happening in the Overworld" Tom says making his teams eyes widen.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bridgette: I wonder who this guy is that Tom knows hopefully he's helpful**

**Cody: Man Tom is in with the Overworld this is gonna be a breeze**

**Harold: I hope we run into Bodal I read up on him and I definitely feel like he'd be an asset to my mad skillz**

**Katie and Sadie: Tom looks so hot right now! (Katie) I know he looks like so sexy! (Sadie) EEEEEEE! (Both)**

**Lindsay: I hope Taylor can introduce us to some cute girl creatures so we can compare make up and stuff…where are we again?**

**Dawn: *Meditating* I am connecting with the nature here and I must say it's wonderful**

**Mike: I hope Tom can introduce me to a strong creature so I can impress Zoey with some awesome scans *gasp into Chester* Dang whippersnapper better show some strong creatures**

**Leshawna: Our boy Tom's got the hook up! That's our leader!**

**END**

**WITH THE UNDERWHELMING UNDERWORLDERS**

They all arrive in the city causing the weaker willed members to shiver at the feel of the locations.

"Welcome to the most important location in the Underworld, Underworld City now come on I gotta find my friend H'earring he can direct us to some spots" Kaz says shocking and infuriating most of his teammates.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Klay: Of course Kaz has got the advantage he's in with Chaor and crew**

**Krystella: I'm thinking game strategy and Kid Chaor is good to have close not to close but close enough that I can get some benefits**

**Eva: Scrawny better not lead us wrong or else *slams her fist into her palm***

**Heather: Kaz is useful for now but give me time and I'll drain him dry for that info**

**Justin: *looking at himself using his scanner* I need to find a creature that complements this gorgeous face**

**Alejandro: Kaz has made himself really useful **_**asombrosamente **_**I will be returning to that well privately without my teammates being there**

**Scott: That Kaz is smart, to smart I'll have to be careful around him and he's lucky there aren't any eliminations or I might through the challenge**

**Tyler: I know I'm on a team full of sharks and I have to be careful especially when I win the MVP *trips while trying to stand up* ow**

**Lightning: Sha-Kaz better know what he's talking about or he's gonna get a sha-beat down**

**WITH THE MYSTERIOUS MIPEDIANS**

The team is currently trudging through the sands of the oasis with Dax lagging behind sweating profusely.

"What's up with Dax over there" Anne Maria says gesturing to the clearly tired Dax.

"It's the heat, Dax doesn't like the heat" Duncan replies.

"Well we're almost there dudes so we'll have water and shade once we reach the city" Peyton says while Duncan and DJ pull out there scanners.

"Chris never said we can't use this location so we might as well" DJ says as he and Duncan scan the oasis.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Duncan: We better hurry Dax can't function in the heat at all**

**Dax: I know I look weak but I don't do well in the heat I'm from the coldest part of Canada so heat isn't my friend**

**DJ: So the Mipedim Oasis boost the first attack done by Mipedians by ten good thing were with them**

**Gwen: I'm glad Peyton's done this a lot because with Dax's condition if we're to slow he might have a heat stroke**

**Owen: I'm definitely burning weight out here but I'm doing better than Dax guy looks like he could keel over**

**Izzy: I remember one time I got trapped in a desert for a year at some points I went a little crazy but I'm okay now**

**Zoey: I'm worried about Dax he tends to shut down in the heat and there is a lot of it here hopefully we get there fast**

**Anne Maria: All this heat is bad for my hair and that's no good I need to look good for Red, I-I mean Vito yeah Vito *looks around nervously***

The team continues travelling until a large dust devil forms and heads towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Gwen yells out before the dust devil hits them sweeping them up and sending them flying.

**WITH THE DUTIFUL DANIANS**

When they arrive Sarah immediately hushes them and ducks with the others following suit.

"We have to be quiet and find my friend Wamma he's a Mandiblor and he knows where a lot of Danians are gonna be" Sarah says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney: It's good that Sarah has a contact in Mount Pillar that makes things easier on us**

**Geoff: Having a hookup in Mount Pillar is wicked because this place is like super scary**

**Trent: I can tell we're gonna need some good luck for this**

**Brick: We're gonna need to stay vigilant at all times…this place is really dark**

**Noah: Just give me time my intelligence will figure something out better than an informant**

**Sam: Dudes we are totally on a stealth level right now gotta be quiet**

**Dakota: Why did I have to be on a team that's with icky bugs?**

**Cameron: Fascinating Mount Pillar seems to be a giant and advanced version of Earth's ant colonies, I wonder if they have a queen as well**

**END**

"Stay low and stay quiet got it?" Sarah says and they all nod allowing Sarah to lead the way.

**WITH THE OVERBEARING OVERWORLDERS**

The team is heading towards a building passing several civilian creatures along the way. They stop once they reach the door of the building they were headed for and Tom turns towards the rest of the team.

"Quick tip this guy's really weird but stay respectful and let me do all the talking and we should get what we want okay?" Tom says.

"Got it chief" Harold says and they go in, when they enter Tom starts looking around for someone.

"Why hello Major Tom" A voice says making them jump and turn seeing a small green humanoid creature with three dots going up his large skull and is wearing a blue and red robe with a gold trim.

"Bodal I thought I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!" Tom says as Bodal just blinks and remains neutral.

"I was just merely making my presence known I've been here the whole time taking inventory" Bodal says simply.

"Tom is this the guy you were talking about?" Cody asks Tom.

"Yeah this is Bodal he's in charge of the Kiru City arsenal" Tom says.

"This short stack is in charge of the battlegear around here?" Leshawna asks.

"I'll have you know I may be small but my mental capacity is vastly superior to yours or anyone for that matter" Bodal says simply enraging Leshawna.

"You wanna go short stack then let's rumble!" Leshawna is being held back by Bridgette, Harold, and Tom until strong laughter is herd.

"Angering people again Bodal?" A strong voice says making the team look to see a massive figure with green skin with purple lines running up and down his body, with black spiky hair that goes up.

"Maxxor!" Tom says excitedly making everyone look on in shock.

"Hello Tom it's good to see you again tell me who your friends are?" Maxxor asks Tom.

"Remember that competition the Codemasters put me on well this is my team meet Bridgette, Cody, Harold, Katie and Sadie, Lindsay, Dawn, Mike, and Leshawna we're the Overbearing Overworlders" Tom says making Maxxor's eyebrow (or lack thereof) raise.

"Overbearing?" Maxxor asks.

"Our host Chris McLean has a terrible sense of humor sir" Bridgette says.

"Yes well he wouldn't dare say any of that to my face but enough of that what are you doing here?" Maxxor asks.

"It's our challenge we have to get one scan of a creature, battlegear, mugic, and location and we were hoping to scan some battlegear here at the arsenal and that Bodal would know where some Overworlders are" Tom says and Maxxor nods.

"Well if you are truly friends of Tom then please help yourself to some battlegear scans and you have any questions odds are Bodal is already there to answer it now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with Najarin" Maxxor says walking off.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Bridgette: wow just wow**

**Cody: That Maxxor guy looks like he can use me as a toothpick**

**Harold: So Tom knows the leader of the Overworld it's awesome**

**Katie and Sadie: Tom knows the leader of the Overworld!? (Katie) That's so hot! (Sadie)**

**Lindsay: who was that again?**

**Dawn: The bond between Maxxor and Tom is one of trust and admiration it is wonderful to see**

**Mike: *Frowning* that guy reminds me off Dax big and strong and everyone only saying good things about him I bet he's not all that great**

**Leshawna: That Maxxor oof *Starts fanning herself* sorry Harold**

**END**

The team proceeds to split up looking through battlegear with Cody trying to find Bodal.

"Can I help you?" "AHHHHHHH!" Cody yells when Bodal appears behind him.

"How do you do that!?" Cody asks Bodal.

"I know my way around, did you need something?" Bodal asks.

"Yeah I'm looking for a creature I think Tom called him Tangath Toborn" Cody says catching Tom's attention.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tom: If Cody's looking for a scan of Tangath Toborn I can help him out with that**

**END**

"If you're looking for Tangath Toborn he's on his way to the Kiru City Barracks he's schedule to train some recruits" Bodal says walking away. Tom walks up to Cody with his scanner out showing his scan of Tangath Toborn.

"I can get you a scan of Tangath Toborn but you gotta be quick Tangath Toborn takes his duties seriously" Tom says and Cody nods with the two running out of the arsenal. Harold is looking around until he finds a mysterious weapon cylindrical in shape, with an orange core. Harold looks at it quizzically and pulls out his scanner.

"Bodal what is this?" Harold asks seemingly the air.

"That would be a Nexus Fuse it adds energy to creature and even has a feature that allows the user to trigger a self-destruct function damaging any creature you want" Bodal says making Harold smile.

"Wicked" Harold says scanning the fuse, then scanning the arsenal looking at the scan.

"Bodal's Arsenal looks like it favors creature high in wisdom" Harold says to himself as he turns towards Bodal and raises his scanner surprising Bodal.

"You're going to scan me?" Bodal asks surprisingly as Harold scans him.

"Heck yeah this is your location and you're wicked smart" Harold says looking at his scan of Bodal.

**CONFESIONAL**

**Harold: I've heard about Bodal's reputation but I think that's totally bogus and I'm gonna prove everyone wrong, Bodal can totally be the deciding factor in battle**

**END**

"Wicked I'm gonna be the first one back I just need a mugic" Harold says.

"Why not a Symphony of Shielding it creates a shield and it can help me because I regrettably lack energy because of my physical stature" Bodal says holding up a blue heptahedron object.

"I keep a stock on my person at all times just in case" Bodal says and Harold nods scanning the mugic.

"Awesome! I'm heading back guys!" Harold says porting back to Chaotic.

**CHAOTIC**

Harold ports in and a graphic of the Overworlders symbol appears with a zero then a ding is heard and the zero shifts into a one.

"Harold is the first player back for the Overworlders!" Chris announces.

"So tells us Mad Skillz what'd you get?" Chris asks with Chef looking to as Harold lifts up his scanner showing Bodal's Arsenal, then Symphony of Shielding, the Nexus Fuse, and Bodal.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both Chris and Chef burst out in laughter.

"You scanned Bodal!?" "Nobody uses Bodal ever!?" Chris and Chef say mocking Harold who frowns in anger.

"You'll see you'll all see Bodal can be the deciding factor in a battle" Harold defends.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chef: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Harold: I'll show them**

**END**

**WIH THE UNDERWHELMING UNDERWORLDERS**

Kaz is leading his team towards a building where they see a little green creature with rabbit like features and giant ears.

"H'earring!" Kaz yells out rushing towards the creature who looks excited to see Kaz.

"Kaz! Did you bring me anything!?" H'earring says to Kaz who slightly frowns and fishes through his backpack pulling out some type of purple object that gives off a foul smell.

"Luckily I had some Dractyl scales in a backup bag, here you go" Kaz says tossing the scales to H'earring who to the surprise of the rest of the group starts to happily eat them. While most of the group groans in disgust, Scott scans Underworld City then walks up to H'earring.

"Can I try that?" Scott asks and H'earring hands him a piece and Scott bites into it chews and swallows…and burps.

"That's pretty good" Scott says as Heather makes a hurling noise.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Heather: Disgusting**

**Alejandro: I guess not all of my teammates can be as classy as Heather *eyes widen* I-I meant myself of course**

**END**

"So what do you need Kaz?" H'earring asks.

"Information and since you hear a lot of things I figured you would know where some creature of interest are" Kaz says and H'earring strikes a thinking pose.

"Well Van Bloot is always at Gothos Tower with Krek and Skithia, Dardemus is guarding The Pits, Rothar is at Dranakis Threshold, Ghuul is wandering about around Underworld City, and Borth-Majar they're hanging around the Underworld Coliseum" H'earring says and the team takes notes.

"Sounds like you've been eavesdropping H'earring" A strong and powerful voice says, the team all turn to see a towering red skinned beast with two horns going forward a tail and blue eyes. The beast is being accompanied by another creature this one obviously very feminine with yellow skin, black hair, five spikes on the top of her head going down the back of it, and she has large wings coming out of his back.

"Chaor!" Kaz says excitedly while H'earring looks nervous.

"Who are these players Kaz?" Chaor asks Kaz surprising everyone on the team.

"Um Chaor meet Klay, Krystella, Eva, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Tyler, and Lightning we are the Underwhelming Underworlders" Kaz says and Chaor narrows his eyes.

"Underwhelming?" Chaor asks dangerously.

"Blame our host Chris McLean for the name" Kaz says.

"Tell Chris McLean if I see him around here he's dead" Chaor says walking into his throne room. The creature follows closely behind with Heather managing to grab a quick scan of her.

"Don't be a nuisance" She says.

"Yes ma'am Takinom" Kaz says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Klay: I forgot he's in with Chaor, he's gonna be more difficult to get rid off than I thought**

**Krystella: All I have to do is get Kaz to see things my way**

**Eva: So Scruffy has more use than I thought let's see if he knows where The Pits are**

**Heather: So he's in with the leader of the Underworld…just fucking great at least I snagged a scan of Takinom**

**Justin: That Takinom was almost as beautiful as I am**

**Alejandro: So Kaz has connections here all the more reasons to make him an ally so those resources become my resources**

**Scott: That Chaor was huge it's gonna be hard to mess with glasses boy now**

**Tyler: Man Kaz is wicked; he knows the leader of the Underworld that's amazing**

**Lightning: Kaz knows the Sha-leader of the Underworld Sha-wow…he just hasn't gotten a chance to meet Lightning yet when he does he'll ditch Kaz and chill with a real winner**

**END**

The team begins to split up with Eva grabs Kaz by his shirt.

"You better know the way to The Pits Scrawny or else" Eva threatens and Kaz nods his head yes and they leave. Alejandro walks up to Klay and Krystella a smile on his face.

"_Camaradas _might I ask were you are heading?" Alejandro asks them.

"What's it to you?" Klay replies rudely.

"Well I was hoping you were heading to Gothos Tower I am heavily interested in the creatures there" Alejandro says.

"Well we are headed there…meet us at Stone Pillar" Krystella says and all three of them port away. Heather walks over to H'earring who is talking with Tyler.

"Where is the battlegear and mugic at?" She asks rudely and H'earring points in a direction, Heather rolls her eyes and walks off with H'earring watching her leave. His attention is got when he hears a scanning noise and sees Tyler scanning him and his eyes light up.

"Me?" H'earring asks happily.

"Heck yeah you're awesome little dude" Tyler says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tyler: H'earring is wicked smart and I bet he's pretty tough being small and all**

**END**

H'earring reaches behind him and pulls out what looks like a skull with an eyeglass in it and a red heptahedron.

"Scan these, this one is called a Spectral Viewer it lets you see creature that are invisible" H'earring says and Tyler happily scans it.

"And the mugic is called Counterpoint of Chaos it blocks creatures from gaining elements" H'earring says and Tyler scans the mugic.

"Wicked thanks little dude" Tyler says.

"Know follow me I'm gonna take you over to Stone Pillar to scan it" H'earring says leading Tyler away.

**STONE PILLAR**

Tyler looks around and pulls out his scanner and scans the location.

"This place is wicked and thanks to you I'm gonna be the first Underworlder back" Tyler says porting away back to Chaotic.

**CHAOTIC**

Tyler appears and a graphic of the Underworld symbol with a zero next to appears the zero changes to a one.

"Tyler my man who did you scan?" Chris asks.

"I got H'earring" Tyler says and Chris thinks on it and shrugs his shoulders.

"Not bad definitely better than Bodal" Chris says causing Chef to snicker and Harold to frown.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tyler: I hope Lindsay like my H'earring scan it's pretty cool**

**END**

**WITH THE MYSTERIOUS MIPEDIANS**

"Oh my head" Duncan says rubbing his head, he opens his eyes and sees Gwen lying in the sand.

"Gwen!" Duncan runs over to Gwen and kneels by her side.

"I'm okay just got sand in my boots" Gwen says as Duncan helps her up and assists in dusting the sand off of her.

"Dudes you guys okay?" Duncan and Gwen turn to see Peyton heading towards them.

"We're good but we are the others?" Gwen asks.

"Follow me dude and dudette" Peyton says and they all walk over to see everybody else waiting.

"Luckily that dust devil flew us over here" Peyton says confusing everyone.

"My team welcome to Al-Mipedim" Peyton says and everyone looks around to see that they are indeed in a city with many Mipedians walking around and going to stores.

"Wait where's Dax" Zoey says.

"Whadda ya mean Red?" Anne Maria says.

"Dax isn't here!" Zoey says and everyone notices and begins to look around.

"Dude must have gotten swept elsewhere in the storm" Peyton says.

"Oh no Dax won't last much longer in the heat" Zoey says worriedly.

"Not to worry Mipedian scouts are out now and they will bring your friend home should they come across him" A voice says and everyone turns to see a gold-brown bipedal lizard wearing a purple cloak, leg guards connected to a loincloth, and large buffalo like horns.

"Tiaane" Peyton says and Tiaane nods.

"Peyton who are your friends?" Tiaane asks.

"Tiaane meet Duncan, DJ, Gwen, Owen, Izzy, Zoey, Anne Maria, and our missing comrade is Dax" Peyton says, Tiaane walks over to Zoey.

"Do not worry your brother will be fine" Tiaane says shocking everyone except Duncan and Gwen.

"He's your brother Red?" Anne Maria asks.

"Yeah he was adopted when I was three" Zoey says and Duncan puts his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Dax is tough he'll find his way here" Duncan says as DJ walks over to Tiaane.

"Um excuse me Tiaane do you mind if I scan you?" DJ asks and Tiaane nods and DJ scans him.

"You should scan this mugic it is called Symphonic Shield I always have one for I am always traversing the oasis" Tiaane says pulling out a gold-brown heptahedron which DJ scans. DJ walks around before tripping over something he gets up and sees that the object is a simple lyre except it has a glowing outline to it, DJ scans it and reads the card.

"Mugicians Lyre nice" DJ says walking over to everyone.

"I'm heading back, Dax might have gotten everything and is waiting for us" DJ says porting out.

**CHAOTIC**

DJ appears and suddenly a graphic with the Mipedian symbol appears with the number zero that becomes a one.

"DJ here for the Mysterious Mipedians what'd you get?" Chris asks and DJ shows them.

"Tiaane not bad DJ not bad at all and a whole lot better than what Harold and Tyler brought in"

**WITH THE DUTIFUL DANIANS**

The Dutiful Danians are crouched down and walking slowly through the corridors of Mount Pillar sticking to the shadows. Sarah stops making the others stop as what appears to be a giant red and brown beetle like creature appears. Sarah stands up and walks over to him and he looks over to her and waves.

"Hey Sarah what're doing here?" He asks her.

"Hey Wamma I'm here to get my friends here some scans and I figured you'd know where some Danians are" Sarah says and Wamma thinks inquisitively for a couple of seconds.

"Alright but first you gotta introduce your friends over there" Wamma says.

"Deal, come over here guys *they walk over* Wamma this is Courtney, Geoff, Trent, Brick, Noah, Sam, Dakota, and Cameron" Sarah introduces her team while Courtney, Noah, and Trent all scan Mount Pillar.

"Well now that I know I can say if you're looking for Danians last I checked Odu Bathax is raining some troops at the Pillar Training Grounds, Lore is at the Nest of the Ancestors as usual, all the water Danians are at the reservoir, and Lobanne is roaming around here" Wamma says.

"Well let's head to the reservoir its home to all the Danians that can do water attacks" Sarah says.

"Follow me I'll lead the way" Wamma says and they all follow him. He leads down the corridors for a significant distance when all of a sudden he stops making them stop.

"Hold up" Wamma says pointing at four armed black Danian with red arm and leg guards and a cape.

"That's Rebant he's a Danian hero high in courage" Sarah says and Trent pulls out his scanner and scans him without Rebant noticing.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Trent: His stats aren't the best but his courage is high and he's got three mugicians so he's not bad**

**END**

"Hey what's that thing he's got in his hand?" Trent asks pointing out the brown heptahedron in Rebant's lower left arm.

"That's a mugic and knowing Rebant it's probably Song of Resistance" Wamma says and Trent scans it. They watch as Rebant paces around looking for trouble having three of his arms at the ready. Rebant eventually moves on when he feels like it is clear and Wamma and the Dutiful Danians continue moving again.

"Heads up we're passing the armory" Wamma says and Sarah stops everyone.

"Let's go in there" Sarah says and they nod and enter and look on in amazement at the rows of battle gear in the armory. Trent walks around until he stops and looks at a glider hanging on the wall, Trent pulls out his scanner and scans it.

"Sweet looks like I'm outta here" Trent says porting out.

**CHAOTIC**

Trent appears and a graphic of the Danian symbol appears with a zero in it which turns into a one.

"Alright Trent is the first one back for the Dutiful Danians what did you get?" Chris asks and Trent holds it up.

"Rebant wicked bro" Chris says and Trent smiles and walks to his table.

**END OF PART 1**

**felt I needed to split the two up or else my brain would have exploded I'm sorry for those that don't like two parters.**


	3. Part 2

**I decided to split this chapter into two parts because it was so large…in fact all my challenge chapter may be two parts because I have four teams to cover. Disclaimer I don't own Chaotic or Total Drama only the Oc's I create. This story is non profit and is to hone my skills as a writer. On With The Story!**

**Total Drama Chaotic: The First Challenge May Be The First Friend Part 2**

**WITH THE OVERBEARING OVERWORLDERS**

A humanoid lion adorned in metallic armor and blue pants with a wicked sword on his hip. He is walking with a purpose not bothering to stop and say help to anyone as he walks. Tom and Cody peak their heads up from behind a food cart and follow him.

"Is that him?" Cody asks.

"Yeah that's Tangath Toborn, usually I'd take you to meet him but he's on business and he takes that very seriously "Tom say as Cody pulls out his scanner.

"No problem I'll scan him from over hear" Cody says scanning Tangath then scanning the Sword of Khy'at, then scans the Kiru City.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: I'd figure Kiru City would give Overworlders a boost**

**END**

The two begin walking back when suddenly they are stopped by a merchant.

"Interested in mugic?" He asks and they nod after looking at each other.

"Well then feast your eyes on this! My Song of Focus it will boost your courage, wisdom, strength, and speed all for a reasonable price" he says and Cody just scans it.

"I'm heading back see you there" Cody says porting out with Tom walking off.

"Wait come back! I'll lower the price just for you!" The man yells to no avail.

**CHAOTIC**

Cody appears and the Overworld graphic returns and changes to a two.

"Cody's back putting the Overworlders in the lead what'd you get Cody?" Chris asks and Cody slightly holds his scanner up and Chris gasps.

"You got a scan if Tangath Toborn? No way! That's so awesome!" Chris says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Harold: Tangath Toborn is one of the fiercest creatures in the Overworld and he's also one of the most loyal**

**Cody: Thank you Tom for getting me a scan that's hard to get**

**END**

**WITH THE MYSTERIOUS MIPEDIANS**

Dax is slowly staggering through a barren land devoid of anything besides land and heat.

"So…fucking…hot" Dax says ripping off his shirt revealing his ripped muscles and abs dripping with sweat as he staggers through the sand.

"Where am I?" Dax says to himself as he pulls out his scanner and scans the location and looking at it.

"Sha-Kree Flats" Dax says groggily stumbling through the sand before he falls forward skidding up some. Dax slowly looks up and sees a cactus and in his heat induced state scans the cactus not even registering that he scanned some battlegear. A figure makes its way to Dax who has lost consciousness and picks him up.

**CHAOTIC**

Suddenly in rapid succession multiple players port in around the same time and when they stop the score board reads eight players for the Overworlders, nine for the Underworlders , nine for the Danians, and eight for the Mipedians. Chris steps in front of the camera.

"A quick recap for the audience at home the Overworlders have eight players home the first being Harold and *giggles* his Bodal scan followed by Bridgette with scans of Antidaeon, a Liquilizer, a Song of Resurgance, and a Gloomuck Swamp. Cody shocked us all with a scan of Tangath Toborn, a Sword of Khy'at, a Song of Focus, and Kiru City making him a powerhouse. Lindsay surprisingly figured out how to work her scanner and scan Lomma, a Torrent Krinth, Empowering Serenade, and the Forest of Life. Dawn scanned Eremia, a Diamond of Vlaric, Hymn of the Elements, and the Forest of Life followed by Mike with a scan of Staluk, a Vlaric Shard, Rhyme of the Reckless, and Castle Momark. Lastly Leshawna came back with a scan of Laarina, a Torrent Krinth, Mugic Reprise, and Gigantempopolis. All that's left for the Overbearing Overworlders is for Katie and Sadie to return, the team captain Tom has returned with the majority of his team and they are waiting for dumb and dumber" Chris says and the Overworlders all groan.

"The Underwhelming Underworlders have nine players home starting with Tyler and his H'earring scan, then came Klay and Alejandro with scans of Lord Van Bloot, the Flux Bauble, Songs of Treachery, and Gothos Tower, closely followed by Krystella with a scan of Skithia, the Whepcrack, Canon of Casualty, and the Lava Pond. Eva came back with a scan of Dardemus, a Whepcrack, Melody of Malady, and The Pits with Heather coming with a scan of Takinom, a Ring of Na'arin, Final Fugue, and Fear Valley. Justin managed to look away from his own reflection long enough to scan Rothar, a Burithean Axe, Roar of the Mob, and Dranakis Threshold and Scott came back with a scan of Ghuul, a Whepcrack, Searing Symphony, and Underworld City leaving only Lightning left" Chris says the Underworlders roll their eyes knowing exactly where he is.

"The Mysterious Mipedians have eight players home starting with DJ and his scan of Tiaane, followed by Duncan with a scan of Marquis Darini, a Pyroblaster, Melody of Mirage, and Mipedian Oasis and Gwen with scans of Siado, a Torwegg, a Song of Shelter, and the Mipedian Tropics. Owen has a wicked scan of the warbeast Blazvatan, a Warbeast Power Leash, Trills of Diminution, and Catacomb of the Conjurors and Izzy came back with scans of Drimesse, a Ravita Flower, Armament Adagio, and also with the Catacomb of the Conjurors. Anne Maria was the last member to come back having scanned Ghatup, a Torwegg, Song of Translocation, and the Darkened Dunes" Chris says the Mipedians have worried looks on their faces.

"And lastly the Dutiful Danians have nine players back with Trent being the first back with a scan of Rebant, followed by Geoff with a scan of Lore, a Ring of Na'arin, a Song of Resistance, and Nest of the Ancestors. After her came Brick with a scan of Kepiaan, a Torrent Krinth, Chorus of the Hive, and Mount Pillar Reservoir and Noah returned with scans of Lobanne, a Mindclasp, Adaptive Progression, and Mount Pillar. Sam came back with a scan of Tassanil, a Liquilizer, Refrain of Denial, and Mount Pillar Reservoir with Dakota having scanned Uholdan, a Pyroblaster, Rocky Refrain, and The Cliffs. Cameron was the last to return with Ambolx, a Torrent Krinth, Draining Dirge, and The Citadel Grounds" Chris says and the Danians look confident.

"Alright this winding down and each teams has victory and points riding on their remaining team members. Can the Overworlders count on the idiot twins Katie and Sadie?" Chris says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tom: I hope so**

**END**

**WITH KATIE AND SADIE**

"AHHHHHH!" They both yell out as they are by a giant bear like beast in the Forest of Life. Katie is a lot of steps ahead of Sadie but is running slower to stay close to Sadie but the bear beast begins to catch up to them until an energy blast hits the bear beast in the face. It runs away with its tail tucked between it's legs, Katie and Sadie both sigh in relief.

"Thank you whoever you are!" Katie says gratefully.

"Like oh my gosh thank you!" Sadie adds in.

"No problem" They turn and see a pink skinned female humanoid creature wearing white-gold battle armor.

"I'm Aivenna" She says smiling.

**CHAOTIC**

"Can the Underworlders count on the egotistical super athletic non supporter Lightning" Chris says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Kaz: Great the last guy out for my team is a literal idiot *palm smacks his forehead***

**END**

**WITH LIGHTNING**

"Sha-bam! How you like that girl?" Lightning says flexing his biceps as humanoid Underworld citizen swoons and fauns over him inside an underworld bar. The doors open up and in steps two figure drastically different from each other the first being a hulking being seemingly made from stone and the other being a miniscule green being with its green brain visible.

"You foolish buffoon that battle would have been finished quickly had to listened to me earlier you oaf" The small green creature says and the giant looks down at it.

"All we had to do was smash him and then…and then stuff" The giant says as they grab a table.

"Sha-who are they?" Lightning ask the citizen curiously.

"The little one is Borth and the big one is Majar they're not great individually but together they're Underworld heroes" She says not taking her eyes off of his muscles.

"Sha-woah those dudes sound awesome I have got to get a scan of them when they're together, I got this in the sha-bag!" Lightning says causing the girl to swoon again.

**CHAOTIC**

"Will Zoey find Dax before he keels over?" Chris asks the camera.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Peyton: I got faith in my team I know Dax and Zoey will be back**

**END**

**WITH DAX**

Dax is lying unconscious on a stone slab in some sort of cave when he begins to rise groggily.

"The hell did I end up here?" He says to himself looking around until on the wall across from him a figure suddenly appears. He is a very large reddish skinned reptilian like creature wearing blue and gold shoulder spaulders, blue and gold wrist bracers, a white sash and loincloth, and his feet are somewhat loosely bandaged.

"I brought you here after I found you; know tell me what was a human doing in Sha-Kree Flats?" He asks.

"My team and I got swept up by a dust devil and guess it swept me over there" Dax says slowly standing up when the creature hands him a jug of water which he quickly drinks.

"Thanks" He says after finishing it.

"No problem name's Vinta and I think I know the humans you're talking about" He says holding up a mirror like object.

"I got a call from my friend Tiaane that a group of humans led by Peyton were looking for a guy named Dax" He says and Dax nods smiling.

"Glad they made it…you mind if I scan you I have match later and I need to wipe this guy" Dax says and Vinta nods.

"No problem any friend of Peyton is a friend of mine so go ahead" Vinta says and Dax scans him.

"Alright now let's head back last I heard from Tiaane there was girl named Zoey waiting for you to wake up" Vinta says heading out and Dax quickly follows.

**CHAOTIC**

"And can the Danians count on Courtney to not get in her own way?" Chris says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sarah: Courtney is completely capable of coming back with a valuable scan**

**END**

After Chris finishes his long recap the port hub glows and all four teams watch in anticipation as the form appears. It finishes and reveals Courtney with a smug look on her face as she cockily walks to her team.

"Courtney has returned meaning that the Dutiful Danians win the challenge and eight points!" Chris says and the Danians bust out into cheers and raising Courtney over their heads.

"Courtney! Courtney! Courtney!" they chant happily.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Courtney: It took me longer than anticipated but I found my scans**

**END**

"What did you scan Courtney?"Chris asks her after her team puts her down.

"It took me awhile but I scanned Odu-Bathax, I got Talisman of the Mandiblor at the barracks, Song of Resilience, and I grabbed a Mount Pillar scan to" Courtney brags as a screen in chaotic displays the symbols for all four teams and under the Danian's symbol the number zero turns into the number eight. The Danians cheer until the port hub begins to glow again this time with two figures start to appear and the rest of the teams watch in anticipation as the figures get more and more visible. Zoey appears with Dax leaning slightly his muscles glistening with sweat and the now visible silver heart pendant daggling bouncing wonderfully on his pecs triggering several reactions. Katie and Sadie straight up faint, several girls blush, Mike glares at him in jealousy, and Krystella smirks approvingly before quickly frowning and rolling her eyes to cover it up.

"What did you guys get?" Chris asks them.

"I got Malvadine, a Flux Bauble, Notes of Neverwhere, and the Mipedian Academy of Melee Arts" Zoey says holding up her scanner and then nudging Dax with her foot making him role his eyes.

"I got Vinta, a Mipedian Cactus, Trills of Diminution, and Sha-Kree Flats" Dax says surprising Peyton and the other experienced Chaotic players.

"Sha-Kree Flats? How'd you get a scan of that dude?" Peyton asks.

"That's where I ended up after the Dust Devil hit I was lucky Vinta showed when he did or I might have died" Dax says when Zoey hugs his side tightly and he good naturedly rolls his eyes and pats her head as Mike looks on in Jealousy while Krystella narrows her eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: I was so glad when Vinta showed up with Dax after he's looked out for me for so many years I felt I needed to stay and wait for him**

**Dax: I know that guy Mike was glaring pretty hard at me but let me say this once he don't deserve her but she likes him so I'll put up with him**

**END**

A robot brings Dax some water and he pours it on his head letting it trickle down on his body.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dax: Okay so maybe I'm having a little fun but when you got it flaunt it right?**

**Krystella: *Fanning herself heavily*Don't get the wrong idea I just want some fun even though he looks like he could break me *blushes heavily* not in that way**

**END**

"Sha-yeah! First one back!" Lightning says as he ports in.

"Not quite right Lightning you were third meaning that the Underworlders win four points" Chris says causing most of the Underworlders to grumble and curse Lightning.

"Sha-whatever Lightning came in first I got a pic of a guy named Borth-Majar, a Dragon Pulse Shield, Strain of Ash, and the Underworld Colesseum" Lightning says as his team rolls his eyes when suddenly Katie and Sadie port in happily.

"And Katie and Sadie return but that puts the Overworlders as the losers only getting two points" Chris says.

"We're sorry guys but it took us a while to find stuff" Katie says.

"Like yeah we had to find Aivenna" Sadie says.

"The Gauntlets of Might" Katie says.

"Cascade Symphony" Sadie says.

"And the Forest of Life" Katie finishes as her team just groans.

"Well the winners of this challenge are the Dutiful Danians putting them in the lead but that might change real soon" Chris says.

"What does that mean?" Trent asks.

"Well I hear about Dax's challenge so on this episode we will see our very first battle and if Dax wins he will win his team ten points" Chris says shocking everyone.

"So Dax rest up and prepare to go toe to toe with Tartareker" Chris says walking off and Dax just smirks.

"He's going down" Dax says confidently.

**AT THE NORTH ENTRANCE OF THE CRELLAN DROME**

Dax is walking to the entrance when Krystella stops him.

"You need something babe?" Dax asks and Krystella snarls.

"Don't call me that, how come you didn't tell me that the red headed girl was your girlfriend?" Krystella demands and Dax actually looks really confused before he busts out laughing.

"Oh that naw Zoey's my little sister I got adopted when she was three no need to worry" Dax says walking past her patting her head.

"She's a hugger" He says walking in leaving a shocked and internally happy Krystella outside.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dax: say what you want about me but I'm not a cheater**

**END**

Dax looks around the inside of the Crellan Drome in hidden wonder and surprise.

"Nice" He seemingly says to himself.

"Thank you BattleMaster" Dax jumps in surprise as a loud robotic voice emanates from the giant floating chaotic symbol.

"That's gonna take some getting used to" Dax says when Tartareker walks through the south entrance.

"You ready to get crushed loser?" He asks arrogantly placing his scanner in the holder triggering the holo-board to appear.

"Yeah yeah let's get it on with" Dax says mirroring his movements triggering his own holo-screen.

"Aloha my bro" Dax looks down at Peyton's face showing up on his scanner screen.

"It's your team captain here just to show you the ropes on how to work the holo-board so first up the blue dial is used to select your creature" Peyton says and Dax uses his finger to flick the dial down and cycle through some Mipedians until he finds the one he wants.

"I'll use Vinta"Dax says to himself.

"Alright now moving one over the silver dial is where you pick your battlegear so chose wisely my friend" Peyton says and Dax cycles through some battle gear until he finds the Mipedian Cactus.

"I did some reading on this it'll be valuable" Dax says glancing as Tartareker confidently selects his cards.

"Okay and the third dial the purple one is where your mugic comes from" Peyton says and Dax cycles until he finds what he needs.

"This'll come in handy" Dax says selecting Trills of Diminution.

"Alright and the last dial the green one is where you select locations, you need ten locations and you put them in the randomizer which is the big white one that's sideways" Peyton says and Dax nods selecting Mipedian locations until he gets to the tenth one.

"It almost killed me but I know what it can do now" Dax says selecting Sha-Kree Flats to be the last location in the randomizer.

"Players lock your decks" The Chaotic says and Dax presses the small Chaotic button on the top of his scanner and the dials he used to select his cards except for the randomizer rise up into the main board disappearing, and then a copy of Tartareker's battle board appears next to Dax's showing he of course chose Tartarek.

"BattleMaster because this is your first match and you were challenged by Tartareker you will attack, chose your location" the Chaotic voice says and Dax spins the randomizer and it spins quickly cycling through all of his selected locations until he begins to slow and then come to a stop landing on.

"Sha-Kree Flats" the Chaotic voice announces "BattleMaster chose your attacking creature and your target creature" it says.

"Easy choice Vinta attacks Tartarek" Dax says then watches as Tartareker touch his Tartarek card and his board disappears and a light blue swirl with numbers and letters in it swirl around his feet and rise up. Dax sees that as it rises, where it was Tartareker before it's now a copy of Tartarek, the swirl dissipates above Tartareker's head leaving Tartarek. Dax copies the move and his dreads flow upward as the code swirl appears at his feet and rises to the top of his head which takes longer because he's ridiculously tall.

"Wicked" Dax says looking at his hands and noting the change of his voice into Vinta's.

"Let's get Chaotic!" They both shout and the symbol cycles faster and faster generating wind and then a light flash happens.

**PORT COURT**

All four teams are watching on the screen as Tartarek careful treks through the Flats wiping sweat off of his person.

"Gotta say this won't be good Tartarek is already pretty low for energy from the start and he's going against a Mipedian" Peyton says.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Leshawna asks him.

"Mipedians start with more energy in Sha-Kree Flats" Peyton says.

"Dax really has this Mipedian invisibility down, it took me a while to get it when I used Cune" Tom says.

**SHA-KREE FLATS**

Tartarek continues walking when suddenly he is tripped, he looks back and Vinta appears laughing.

"Hahaha oh man for a wise turtle you sure fall down like a stumbling old drunk!" Vinta says as Tartarek rises slowly.

"Quite cocky for a whippersnapper; HARNESSED RAGE" Tartarek's body is enveloped by purplish energy that shoots at and hits Vinta knocking him down and knocking five energy off of him and five energy off of Tartarek.

**PORT COURTS**

"Some attack he did just as much damage to himself as he did to Vinta" Heather says.

"That's not the attack it's the location" Peyton replies confusing the newbies.

"Sha-Kree Flats is so hot that the more you attack the more energy you lose" Peyton says.

"Yeah Tom's battled their as Maxxor and he lost" Kaz says surprising the Overworlders except for Tom.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Cody: After seeing Maxxor if Tom can lose using him in that location than Sha-Kree Flats is no joke**

**END**

**SHA-KREE FLATS**

Vinta quickly kips up and holds both his arms out and his hands open.

"CYCLONE SLAM" a cyclone slams into Tartarek sending him scooting back knocking five energy off of him and five off of Vinta for attacking.

**SOURCE CONSICOUSNESS VINTA (it's what I call it)**

**I need another strategy cause we're just going tic for tac on this**

**PHYSICAL**

Vinta adopts a thinking pose but is knocked upside the head by a staff and is forced to roll away.

"It's not wise to lose track of your opponent" Tartarek says.

"For holding the Staff of Wisdom you ain't that wise" Vinta says turning invisible, Tartarek snorts and looks down to look for foot prints but gasps in shock when he doesn't find any.

"PLASMARROW" Vinta says reappearing hitting Tartarek with glowing arrows dropping his energy by twenty.

**PORT COURT**

"Alright that attack knocked Tartarek down to five all he needs is one more attack" Gwen says.

"Don't wanna harsh you're mellow but dudes look Tartarek is doing something" Geoff says pointing to the screen as the one small mugic counter on top of Tartarek's card, moves and enters the bigger grey mugic outline and grows till it reaches the edges.

"Fortissimo! Super size me!" Tartarek says and strange music plays and a ray of light hits him and he grows to a massive size.

"He used his mugic" Klay says.

"That was mugic? That's awesome!" Owen says happily not fully registering that this might be bad for his teammate.

"Yeah and it could be bad news for Vinta especially since that Plasmarrow attack was so strong it knocked ten off his own energy" Sarah says making the Mipedians worry slightly.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: okay so Dax is in a bit of a bind but he's always got something up his sleeve**

**END**

**SHA-KREE FLATS**

"HAHA! What's that saying size doesn't matter? Well size does matter!" Tartarek yells smacking Vinta with his tail knocking ten energy off of him.

**SOURCE CONSICOUNESS VINTA**

**Crap if I don't do something I'm done for!**

**END**

Vinta turns invisible and scampers off and Tartarek searches for him.

"Where are you!?" Tartarek yells out when Vinta appears behind him.

"Trills of Diminution!" Vinta yells out and his orange mugic symbol moves and expands in the orange mugic outline and music begins to play and another ray of light shrinking him.

**PORT COURT**

"How'd he do that?" Owen asks.

"It was his mugic Trills of Diminution it takes away creature abilities!" Peyton says and the smarter TD cast catch on.

"I don't get it" Lindsay says.

"He used Trills of Diminution to cancel Tartarek's Fortissimo knocking him down to size literally" Harold explains.

"Oh ho that boy is smart!" Leshawna says.

**SHA-KREE FLATS**

"You need brains to back that size bro but now you don't got either; THUNDER SHOUT" Vinta yells and the sonic attacks hits Tartarek and he explodes into code ending the match. The light engulfs the field again and both players are back in the drome and the code swirl appears on the top of Vinta's head and lowers itself returning Dax to Dax.

"You just got wrecked Tartareked" Dax says grabbing his scanner and exiting the drome leaving a stunned Tartareker. Dax walks back to the Port Court is surrounded by his team when Chris walks up to them.

"Congratulation Dax not only did you just win your first match you also won your team ten points" Chris says pointing the screen displaying the graphic of all four teams and the six under the Mipedian symbol that changes to sixteen putting them in first.

"Alright this episode was jam packed with action and the rankings are the Mysterious Mipedians in first with sixteen, the Dutiful Danians in second with eight, the Underwhelming Underworlders in third with four, and he Overbearing Overworlders in last place with two; will this stand? Will Krystella cave and admits she wants Dax? "Hey!" "Yeah!" And will the other rookies be as impressive as Dax? Probably not, find out next time on Total…Drama…Chaotic!" Chris says as the camera pans out.

**END STORY**

**Okay so this took me a long while and several redesigns and movements but I finally finished this and got it done.**


	4. All Out Battle Royal

**Total Drama Chaotic**

**Yes, I am alive I have been through the ringer and back. First my computer broke, then I moved and moved again, then my second computer started acting shady, then Kobe died, and then quarantine so I've been in a funk but I'm back now ready to give you guys entertainment in this time. Disclaimer I don't own Chaotic or Total Drama just my OCs, On With The Story**

**All Out Battle Royal**

At the port court the teams were relaxing at their tables eating and talking with each other. The Overworlders were busy talking to each other getting to know one another.

"So you come here all the time Tom?" Cody asks his team captain.

"All the time, it's a great place with lots of great people, if you forget about Krystella and Klay that is" Tom says, completely unaware of the fact that both Katie and Sadie were looking at him with a dreamy expression in their eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Katie and Sadie: (Sadie) Our Captains a real hunk huh Katie? (Katie) Oh totally Tom is such a dreamboat (Both) EEEEEEEIIIIIII!**

**END**

The Underworlders were sitting at their table enjoying a tense silence as they all glared at one another, or in Tyler's case stare at Lindsay who flirtatiously looked back at. Kaz was sitting at the table looking around nervously as his teammates all glared at each other.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Kaz: My team's not doing so good after coming in third in the first challenge, this is a team of cutthroats and losing has everyone on edge but, it's with each other and not me which gives me some much-needed breathing room**

**END**

The Mysterious Mipedians were enjoying the time off eating and laughing with each other, even Anne Maria.

"No way! Then what happened?" Duncan asks Peyton while laughing.

"Then we were at Glacier Planes and there was an avalanche and I used my song of reversal to try and switch places and get myself coded but she used one at the same time turning my switcharoo into a double switcharoo and got herself coded!" Peyton says causing the whole table to burst out with more laughter.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Owen: Oh man what a bummer**

**Gwen: Not to sound mean but that was kind of a lame move**

**Duncan: Hahaha! Oh man, our team captain is hilarious!**

**END**

The Dutiful Danians were busy talking strategy with each other laying out plans and ideas to each other.

"We won the challenge and came in first, but Dax won his match and ten points leaving us at second place meaning we have to win today's challenge to tie" Sarah says to her team who all nod, Brick raises his hand gaining attention.

"Permission to speak ma'am?" Sarah nods "I would suggest that one of us do battle in one of the dromes" Brick says, and Courtney immediately shoots her arm up.

"I want to be the one to battle!" Courtney says.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Brick: I really like Courtney's initiative it shows that she's a team player**

**Courtney: Team player? Pfft! Ha! Yeah right, I'm just playing nice because we're doing good but if we start doing bad I'll take over and lead**

**END**

The teams continue doing what they're doing when Chris McLean ports in.

"Attention players! The producers have brought this to my attention and honestly, I don't know how we messed this up, it seems that two teams the Mysterious Mipedians and the Dutiful Danians have only nine team members". Chris says.

"Wow Chris even I didn't think you'd mess this up" Gwen says causing the Mipedians to laugh.

"This is ridiculous Chris I can't believe you messed this up" Courtney scolds Chris being accompanied by the angry looks of the Danians.

"I know, I know but luckily your new teammates are here so Mysterious Mipedians here comes your new teammate he's loud, he's proud, he's recently unferal "Big-Z" Ezekiel!" The Mipedians visibly deflate as Ezekiel ports in.

"Yo, yo, yo what's up my homies? The Zeke-man is here and ready to win this for my team" Ezekiel says striking a "gangsta" pose making his new teammates groan.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Ezekiel: It feels good to be back to normal eh, after so long it's nice to be the chick magnets I used to be**

**END**

"And the Dutiful Danians you get someone who definitely is dutiful she's also kind and nice "SuperBeth" Beth" The Danians all clap as Beth ports in.

"It's so nice to see you all, I'm glad to help," Beth says smiling at them.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Beth: It's great to be here, my team is made up of some really cool people...and Courtney**

**END**

"Now that, that's over with it's time for your next challenge, I call it the All Out Battle Royal!" Chris announces loudly.

"Now each team will enter the Beta Drome to have a battle royal, nine will enter but one will leave as the winner" Chris says confusing them.

"Chris there are ten of us not nine, Gosh!" Harold corrects causing Chris to roll his eyes.

"Thanks Harold, I totally didn't know that" Chris says sarcastically "Anyway, captains you're out for this one" The team captains groaned at this.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tom: Bummer I want to battle**

**Kaz: There goes my chance to establish my place as leader**

**Peyton: Not cool Chris, not cool**

**Sarah: Chris better start letting us battle or else**

**END**

"The way it works is this it's a nine-man every player for themselves match where the two players have the most eliminations or codes will earn two and four points for their team so six points total, the winners of each battle royal will enter a four way match where, the winner gets eight points, runner up gets six points, third place gets four points, and last place gets two points, oh and players you have to use your scans from the last challenge, now follow me" Chris explains to the teams who all nods and stand up to start leaving.

**Beta Drome Stadium**

Now the teams plus Chris and Chef were sitting around the Beta Stadium.

"Alright first up the Overbearing Overworlders head to the Beta Drome and duke it out" Chris says as the Overworlders leave, leaving Tom with the others to watch.

**Beta Drome**

The players were all in a circle facing each other with the scanner holder in front of them, they all place their scanners on in the holder and hollow boards appear.

"Remember guys this is just friendly competition we're all still teammates at the end of this" Tom says from all their scanners.

"Absolutely man" Cody says as he places his Sword of Khy'at of his Tangath Toborn card.

"Yeah," Harold says, placing his Bodal card on his board.

"Of course," Mike says, placing his Vlaric Shard card on his Staluk card. Once everyone has their creatures, battlegear, and mugic on their boards Chris appears on their scanners.

"Alright so you each pick one location, the location you scanned into the randomizer, then the giant floating voice will spin it and one of the locations will be selected" Chris says and they all nod.

"_I really hope that the Gloomuck Swamp gets selected, it's perfect for Antidaeon '' Bridgette_ thinks as she puts Gloomuck Swamp in the randomizer.

"_I really need it to land on Bodal's Arsenal because Bodal knows that place inside out" _Harold thinks as he places Bodal's Arsenal in the randomizer.

"_If it lands on Castle Momark than I'll have the advantage because Staluk was made there" _Mike thinks placing Castle Momark in the randomizer.

"_My girl Laarina knows everything there is to know about Gigantempopolis" _Leshawna thinks sliding it into the randomizer.

"Players lock your decks" the Chaotic voice says and the Overworlders do that as images of the other cards appear on their battle boards.

"I will now spin the randomizer" the randomizer spins as images of the location cards rapidly cycle through and slow down coming to a stop on.

"Forest of Life" the Chaotic voice says "You may now commence the battle" it says. Bridgette touches her Antidaeon card and the code swirl appears at her feet and rises up to her head leaving a large light blue humanoid duck wearing yellow-green pants, armor on his arms and knees, a yellow-orange beak and tufts of feathers on his forehead. Cody does the same and the code swirl raises high above him leaving Tangath Toborn in his place who roars. Harold touches his Bodal card and the code swirl doesn't have to go far and then removes the rest of him leaving Bodal. Katie and Sadie touch their cards and the code swirl transforms both into Aivenna.

"EEEEEEEIIIIIIII!" Both exclaim together. Lindsay touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into Lomma, a humanoid antelope with brown and gold hair and wearing tight green clothing. Dawn peacefully placed her hand onto her card, the code swirl transforms her into Eremia, a large bipedal white wolf wearing brown clothing with told linings. Mike slams his hand onto his Staluk card, and the code swirl transforms him into a large muscular horse-headed centaur like creature with a nose ring that is mostly brown with some white and black hair. Lastly Leshawna touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into Laarina, a feminine green mantis-like creature with her hair in a black ponytail.

"Let's get Chaotic!" They all yell as the drome is engulfed in a white light.

**Stadium**

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Dakota asks.

"I got my money on Leshawna girls got fire" Duncan says when Dax lightly shoves him.

"No way you see Tangath Toborn, Cody's basically got a layup" Dax says.

"Uh no way dudes my Bridgey-bear's gonna take everybody else down" Geoff says proudly.

"Uh what about Lindsay?" Tyler asks and everyone looks at him, Tyler gulps nervously when suddenly everyone bursts out into laughter causing him to huff.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tyler: what's so funny Lindsay has just as much a chance as anybody to win**

**END**

**Forest of Life**

The two Aivennas were walking through the forest searching for other creatures.

"How cool is this Katie?" One asks the other now identified as Katie who was looking out while Aivenna S wasn't.

"Super cool" Aivenna K says to Aivenna S not really paying attention. However, both failed to notice a large shadow appearing behind them.

"Excuse me ladies I seem to be lost do you mind helping me out?" A deep voice asks behind them.

"Sure, no problem just follow us" Aivenna S says and both Aivennas turn towards the voice only to gasp when they see that it's Tangath Toborn.

"APOC-ECLIPSE" Tangath throws a large moon-like orb that was developing long cracks in it, the force of the explosion knocking them off their feet.

**STADIUM**

"They actually fell for that? Wow, just wow" Sarah says slightly amazed but mostly disappointed.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sarah: I know that they aren't known for their smarts but come on you have to do better girls**

**END**

"Yeah and that Apoc-eclipse attack knocked ten energy off of both of them" Tom says.

**Forest of Life**

Tangath advances towards the two Aivennas when suddenly out of nowhere Antidaeon leaps out of some trees in front of them.

"CAUSTIC CASCADE" out of Antidaeon's hands shoots out this caustic substance that hits Aivenna S knocking her away from Aivenna K. Both Aivennas stand up and face their attacks.

"Like what are you guys doing?!" Aivenna K yells out.

"Like we weren't even bothering you!" Aivenna S yells failing to notice the slight rustle of a nearby bush. Inside the bush stands Bodal hidden and watching the battle.

**SOURCE CONSCIOUSNESS BODAL**

**Now's my chance**

**PHYSICAL**

"ARBORSMASH" Suddenly a log shouts of the bush and smacks Aivenna S. All four creature look and see Bodal who realizes his position is compromised and smiles nervously before quickly trying to run away.

"I'm totally gonna get you back for this! CARNIWIN" a blast hits Bodal knocking him face first in the dirt.

"Nice shot dude" Antidaeon says as Tangath laughs at Bodal, however Antidaeon turns toward Aivenna K.

"Sorry but I gotta win this, DEADWATER DEVESTATION" Antidaeon shoots a dream of green water at Aivenna K sending her flying out of sight.

**STADIUM**

"That Deadwater Devastation attack Bridgette just did was brutal" Gwen says.

"Awesome right? Way to go Bridge!" Geoff cheers.

"Check out the shortstack" Heather points to the screen as Bodal gets off the ground and holds his hand out, suddenly an object appears in it.

"Wait a minute that's a Nexus Fuse," Kaz says.

**Forest of Life**

Bodal hold the Nexus Fuse up and points it at Aivenna S.

"Try this!" Suddenly the Nexus Fuse begins to crack and glow and then a beam of energy shoots out and hits Aivenna S slamming her into the ground.

"My Nexus Fuse lets me sacrifice it to deal fifteen damage to any target, think about that next time you challenge me and my mad skillz" Bodal says when suddenly Tangath laughs.

"You guys are hilarious but sadly this has to end so try this, CATACOLLISION" Suddenly the elements of fire and earth form behind Tangath Toborn and then combine to together into a light red and white laser beam that collides with Aivenna S and Bodal, Aivenna S instantly explodes into code and Bodal hits the ground with a thud before getting up and staggering off with Tangath chasing after him leaving Antidaeon.

**STADIUM**

"That attack was something it coded Sadie and knocked half of Dweebizoid's energy off" Dax says amazed at the attack, the other all nod in amazed agreement. Chris quickly stands in front of the camera with a y smirk on his face.

"We have three more of these battle royals to get to in one episode the producers weren't exactly pleased with a two parter so early in the show so enjoy a montage.

**OVERBEARING OVERWORLDERS (MONTAGE)**

Aivenna K and Lomma are battling, well more like Aivenna K is battling and Lomma is complaining about a broken nail.

"ALACRITAS FORCE" Aivenna K shoots a spiraling blast at Lomma coding here.

"Lindsay; eighth place" Chef says. Tangath Toborn is chasing after Bodal, he waits for Bodal to straighten out a bit in his line of sight.

"FLAME ORB" Tangath throws a ball of fire at Bodal causing him to explode into code.

"Harold; seventh place" Chef announces. Staluk and Laarina are facing off, Staluk equips his Vlaric Shard and Laarina equips her Torrent Krinth.

"GRANITE BALLS/HAILSTORM" Staluk's eyes glow and shoots out large balls of granite at Laarina who at the same time is shooting out sharp hail shards. Both attacks hit, however Laarina is coded while Staluk is not.

"Leshawna; sixth place" Chef announces. Eremia was peacefully meditating when suddenly she is hit with an Alacritous Force attack, she turns and sees Aivenna K jumping towards her. Eremia equips her Diamond of Vlaric and stands up.

"GRANITE BALLS" Eremia hits Aivenna with the attack knocking her into a tree causing the tree to fall on top of her coding her.

"Katie; fifth place, nice job" Chef says. Antidaeon is swimming in a stream when he spots Tangath Toborn who starts walking across a fallen log to cross. Antidaeon jumps up, equips his Liquilizer, and blasts him with a riptide attack. Tangath growls and equips the Sword of Khy'at.

"LAVALANCHE" the blast channels through Tangath's sword and hits Antidaeon flying into a tree coding him.

"Bridgette; fourth place" Chef says.

**MONTAGE END**

Eremia, Staluk, and Tangath Toborn are all standing across from each other, all have their battlegear equipped. Staluk looks at Eremia and Tangath who are staring at each other.

**SOURCE CONSCIOUSNESS STALUK**

**Both these guys are way stronger than Staluk, I need to play this carefully I must win for Zoey and to show Dax that he needs to back off**

**PHYSICAL**

"ENLIGHTENED TENACITY" Staluk glows red but nothing happens.

**STADIUM**

"What's up with that attack, it didn't do anything?" DJ asks.

"Not true look at Staluk's energy it just raised up by five" Tom points and the others look at the screen detailing Staluk's card showing that it went from thirty-five energy to forty.

**Forest of Life**

Staluk then looks at Eremia and his eyes glow. "GRANITE BALLS" Staluk shoots granite ball at Eremia who tries to dodge but gets hit in the air and hits the ground hard, Tangath quickly thrust his arms forward.

"FEAR FIGHT" a large black shadowy monster shoots out at Eremia, who holds her arms up in front of her face but is still coded.

**SOURCE CONSCIOUSNESS TANGATH TOBORN**

**I read about this attack on my way over this should do the job even if I don't have all the elements**

**PHYSICAL**

Tangath closes his eyes and begins to glow, Staluk notices this and his face adopts a worried expression.

**SOURCE CONSCIOUSNESS STALUK**

**It's now or never**

**PHYSICAL**

"Rhyme of the Reckless" Staluk's lone mugic counter moves from atop his card and into the lone blue mugic token and expands. A beam hits Tangath as his glow expands.

"ALLMAGEDDON" suddenly an explosion of energy hits Staluk turning him into a heal but suddenly Tangath explodes into code surprising everyone.

**CHAOTIC**

The white lights return them to the drome where the code swirl forms above Staluk and foes down transforming him back into Mike.

"Multiple Mike is the winner" Mike smiles as his teammates clap for him.

**STADIUM**

"Smart move" Dax says, surprising everyone.

"He raised his energy because that mugic returns the damage to you by an attack back at your enemy, he saw that Cody was gearing up for a big attack and used to essentially make Cody code himself" Dad explains as the Overworlders exit the Beta Drome, Zoey jumps and runs over to Mike giving a big Mike.

"You were amazing," she says, causing Mike to smile and smirk at Dax who rolled his eyes.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: That was awesome Mike was so cool in there**

**Anne Maria: We get it your together don't mean you need to have your hands all over her-him I meant him *chuckles nervously***

**Mike: You see that Dax? I'm the man**

**Dax: Mikey was impressive but whose he tryna fool thinking that one win means he's better than me I don't think so**

**END**

"Talk about a showdown the Overbearing Overworlders showing why the Overworlders are on top (groans) now for the top two scorers; coming in at second is Multiple Mike with two codes for two points (Overworlders graphic goes from two to four) and the top eliminator is Cody with four codes for four points" (Overworlders goes up to eight points) Chris says

"Underworlders you're up" Chris says causing the Underworlders minus Kaz to get and walk towards the Beta Drome.

"You and me?" Klay asks Alejandro who nods. Chris suddenly pulls Mike aside.

"Alright so they're is a prize for winning these battle royals, here's what you earned" Chris whispers in Mike's ear causing him to smile.

**BETA DROME**

"Remember guy we're still a team after this we-" Kaz was cut off when most of the members of his teams ended the call.

"Whatever" Klay says as he places his Lord Van Bloot card on his battle board.

"Yeah right," Krystella says, placing Skithia on her battle board.

"Hmpf" Eva just grunts as she places a Whepcrack on her Dardemus.

"No way," Heather says placing her Takinom card on her battle board.

"Well aren't you gorgeous" Justin says looking at himself with his scanner's camera flipped.

"I'm sure it was going to be a truly riveting speech _amigo_, but the rest of our team seems to be unable to work together" Alejandro says to Kaz as he places a flux bauble on his Lord Van Bloot.

"As if" Scott says placing his Ghuul card on the battle board.

"Sorry about the rest of these guys Kaz, but I'm all for the team" Tyler says as he places a spectral viewer on H'earring.

"No way Sha-Lightning's the MVP it's all about Lightning baby" Lightning says he places Borth-Majar on his battle board.

"Players please lock in your locations" the Chaotic voice says, and the players do that all but Tyler looking confident.

"The randomizer will now spin to select your location" The randomizer spins cycling through several location images until it slows down and comes to a stop.

"Dranakis Threshold you may now commence the battle" Klay touches his card and the code swirls rises above him transforming him into a large skeletal like figure with blue-green skin, a black eye, a mechanical red eye, wearing a blue fur loincloth and metal arm guards but the most striking feature are his large leathery teal wings. Krystella touches her card and the code swirl appears and transforms her into a blue demon wearing black leather one-piece armor, black leather boots with a spike on the toe, and black fingerless gloves with spikes.

Eva touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into Dardemus, a giant green brute wearing a leather harness. Heather touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into Takinom who stretches her wings. Justin touches the card and the code swirl rises above him transforming him into Rothar, a red skinned minotaur with armor.

"Ah! I'm hideous!" Rothar exclaims horrified when he catches his reflection. Alejandro touches his Van Bloot card and the code swirl transforms him into Lord Van Bloot. Scott touches his card and the code swirl transforms him into Ghuul, a giant green beetle-like creature with spikes on his arms. Tyler touches his card and the code swirl appears not having to go far, it has to remove the rest of him to leave H'earring. Lightning touches his card and the code swirl transforms him into Borth-Majar.

"Let's get chaotic!"

**DRANAKIS THRESHOLD**

Borth-Majar is looking around the first floating stone towards Dranakis Threshold.

"Where could they be? They can't from Lightning for sha-long" They say striking a thinking pose.

"I know we'll sha-split up then we'll be double the trouble" they say, so Majar pulls Borth off him and sets him down.

**STADIUM**

"What are you doing Lightning?" Kaz groans out.

"What's the problem two is better than one, right?" Zoey asks.

"Yeah except those two work better as one, I tried to separate them before and everything became fuzzy and disorienting" Kaz explains and the groups all watch as Borth and Majar stumble around almost falling off several times.

**DRANAKIS THRESHOLD**

Two figures watch Borth and Majar stumble around.

"EARTH PULSE" suddenly two waves of earth slam into them making both of them explode into code. The two figure that were watching them fly out and face each other.

"Seems like we had the right idea amigo" Lord Van Bloot A says with a Spanish accent.

"Seems like it, I reckon we head to Dranakis Threshold that's where everyone else is gonna be" Lord Van Bloot K says with a British accent. Both Van Bloots fly towards the large floating rock. On that rock currently H'earring was running away from Skithia.

"Stop running! FLAME ORB" Skithia throws the orb at H'earring.

"No, no!" H'earring tries to dodge but the orb hits him and he explodes into code. Skithia turns around and sees both Van Bloots land, but the Takinom lands beside her soon Rothar, Ghuul, and Dardemus all join them.

"Well ain't this nice to bad it's not going last" Van Bloot K says and Dardemus grunts.

**SOURCE CONSCIOUSNESS DARDEMUS**

**I'm done talking**

**PHYSICAL**

"Melody of Malady" one of Dardemus' mugic counters leaves his card and enters the red mugic token and expands. Suddenly a large red mist appears and hits everyone but Dardemus and Skithia who quickly hopped on top of one of the stones. While on the ground Van Bloot A equips his Flux Bauble, a small orb hooked to a chain. It emits a glow and suddenly Dranakis Threshold shifts into Gothos Tower.

**STADIUM**

"Woah, how'd Alejandro do that?" Geoff asks.

"That my partying friend is the Flux Bauble, it lets you transport to any location in your location deck," Peyton explains.

"Wicked," Dax says, amazed at the bauble.

**GOTHOS TOWER**

Everyone looks around confused, Dardemus equips his Whepcrack and cracks it.

"DRY TOUCH" he whips it at Rothar and as it goes flames engulf it and strike Rothar who falls to the ground.

"LAVANCHE" Dardemus shoots lava at Rothar and when it hits him, he explodes into code. Dardemus notices that Ghuul was trying to float away quietly.

"EKTOSPASM" Dardemus throws a ball of white sludge with a red core at Ghuul hitting him and exploding him into code.

**STADIUM**

"Dardemus is on fire, man," Geoff says.

"Yeah Eva is killing it," Bridgette says, her head resting on Geoff's shoulder.

"Yeah Dardemus is one of the most feared creatures in the Underworld" Kaz says.

**GOTHOS TOWER**

Dardemus looks around at his handywork having cleared the and smirks.

"PARALEYES" Suddenly two small beams hit Dardemus and immobilize him.

"What!" He grunts out when Takinom drops down in front of him.

"Well, well it isn't the big bad bear Eva stiff as a statue, DEXTROUS STORM" Suddenly Takinom is enveloped in yellowish-orange energy and tackles Dardemus who remains paralyzed.

"It's a shame your brain couldn't match your braun, PROTRRESIVE SPEED'' Takinom throws a mass of green energy that forms an arrow that hits Dardemus, exploding him into code.

"Now that that's been taken care of, it's time to move onto bigger fish" Takinom says to herself.

"I couldn't agree more _encantadora_" Takinom turns and sees Van Bloot A leaning against an arch way.

"I'm terribly sorry for these but, ALACRITOUS FORCE" Van Bloot A blasts a surprised Takinom into code.

"Nice job mate" Van Bloot A watches as Van Bloot K lands beside him.

"All that's left is Krystella then it'll be you and me" Van Bloot K says.

"Yes, that is true, however" Van Bloot A says "ALACRITOUS FORCE/ALACRITOUS FORCE" Both Van Bloots blast each other back.

"DEXTROUS STORM/DEXTROUS STORM" the Van Bloots speed at each other and send the other flying back. Van Bloot K groans and tries to stand up when suddenly a fireball hits him and explodes him into code. Out steps Skithia who is casually tossing a flame orb back and forth between her hands.

"Typical boys and their measuring contests" she says before she hurls the flame orbVan Bloot A coding him and ending the battle.

**CHAOTIC**

The Underworlders exit the Beta Drome with Krystella walking ahead of everyone confident. Dax wolf whistles when she walks past him causing her to roll her eyes but secretly smirk.

"Outstanding win for Ice Queen who also notched three codes giving number scorer and four points (the Underworlders graphic changes from four to eight) and after her is a tie between Eva and Alejandro with two codes each giving them two points (Underworlders graphic changes to a ten), Mipedians it's your turn in the spotlight" Chris says and the Mipedians all get up and some fist bump on the way to the Beta Drome.

**BETA DROME**

"Remember dudes and dudettes this is still a game so let's keep it friendly" Peyton says on everyone's scanner.

"No problem," Duncan says, placing a Pyroblaster on Marquis Darini.

"Of course, bro" Dax says, placing Vinta on his battle board.

"For sure" DJ says, placing Tiaane on his battle board.

"Sure" Gwen agrees as she places her Torwegg card on Siado.

"Totally dude this is gonna rock!" Owen exclaims as he places Blazvatan on his battle board.

"Izzy agrees," Izzy says as she places Drimesse on her battle board.

"Totally" Zoey says, placing a Flux Bauble on Malvadine.

"Yeah whatever as long as no messes up my do" Anne Marie says placing Ghatup on her battle board.

"Yo no problems from me eh" Ezekiel says as he selects his creature.

"Players please lock in your location; the randomizer will select a location" the randomizer spins and cycles through the location until it comes to a stop.

"Mipedim Reservoir you may now commence the battle" Duncan touches his card and the code swirl transforms him into Marquis Darini, a bipedal lizard with whisker-like attachments on his face wearing a beautiful blue cape. Dax touches his Vinta card and the code swirl transforms him into Vinta. DJ touches his Tiaane card and the code swirl transforms him into the large but wise Tiaane.

Gwen touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into a sleek and slender red Mipedian with a frill around his head. Izzy eagerly touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into Drimesse, a hunched over Mipedian with light green skin and scarlet markings all across his body and he is wearing a hooded scarlet cloak. Zoey touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into Malvadine, a large Mipedian with spikes on his spine and wearing a chest piece and spiked spaulders.

Anne Maria casually touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into an orange and slender Mipedian named Ghatup, whose most notable feature is his long mahogany hair. Ezekiel touches his card and the code swirl transforms him into Biondu, a strong, lean bodied, sharp clawed, and dominant jaw, wearing an ancient breastplate and steel bracers. Owen though, by far has the most impressive creature as the code swirl transforms him into a massive six limbed creature seemingly made of rocks and tornadoes called Blazvatan. The others are too shocked to even say the catchphrase and are quickly engulfed in the white light.

**MIPEDIM RESERVOIR**

Tiaane is wandering through the sands when he stops and stares ahead.

"I know you're there Zeke, you're leaving footprints in the sand" Tiaane says and Biondu appears dropping his invisibility,

"Yo it's too late for you eh, you ran into the Z-man, TOXIC GUST" Biondu shoots a green wind at Tiaane staggering him a bit.

"Quite the attack 'Z-man' but how's this, SPIRIT GUST" Tiaane shoots a stream of spirits at Biondu knocking him into the sand. Biondu gets on his feet and adopts a fighting stance and Tiaane does the same. However, both stop when massive stomping is heard, they both look up and see that Blazvatan is towering over them.

"ROOAAARRRRR!" Blazvatan releases a massive roar with massive waves of energy that blast Biondu and Tiaane. Biondu is blasted away and hits a rock formation that has water dripping out of it and explodes into code. Tiaane is blasted upwards high in the air and hits the ground and explodes into code.

**STADIUM**

"Woo hoo go Owen!" Geoff cheers as the others sit amazed at bow two creature coded easily at the hands of Owen.

"But wait look at his energy" Bridgette points to Blazvatan's card and they see that his energy goes from seventy-five to fifty.

"Wait what happened he didn't get attacked?" Cody asks.

"It's his recklessness, Blazvatan is the strongest warbeast but he's also the most reckless he takes twenty-five damage every time he attacks" Peyton says surprising the TD players.

**MIPEDIM RESERVOIR**

Blazvatan stomps off attacks, rock formations and such. One such rock formation sees Ghatup, Malvadine, and Drimesse facing each other.

"You schmucks ain't gonna lay a finger on my hair, FEAROCITY" Ghatup releases several terrifying shadow heads at Malvadine and Drimesse hitting them into the sand. Drimesse laughs and hops back up while Malvadine carefully stands.

"My turn! SLEEP STING" Drimesse shoots a sharp green dagger at Ghatup hitting him in the chest making him hit his back on the ground. Drimesse quickly turns towards Malvadine.

"OUTSMART" Drimesse blasts Malvadine, making him take a couple steps back as Ghatup struggles up on his feet.

"Sorry about this, GRAVITY SLAM" Malvadine picks both Drimesse and Ghatup up and slams them back down into the ground. Ghatup stays down but Drimesse struggles up when suddenly a large stomping noise is heard and Blazvatan shows up.

"Oh, high Big O!" Blazvatan looks down at Drimesse and unleashes another thunder shout, Ghatup is coded immediately and Drimesse follows after him. Malvadine slowly starts to back up slowly as Blazvatan recovers from recklessness.

"Big guy, isn't he?" Malvadine turns around as Marquis Darini, Vinta, and Siado drop their invisibility.

"I think it's time for this beanstalk to get chopped, CYCLONE SLAM" Malvadine shoots out a large swirling cyclone that slams into Blazvatan instantly coding him. Vinta and Marquis Darini watch as Siado and Malvadine engage in battle.

**SOURCE CONSCIOUSNESS MALVADINE**

**I need to be careful here I don't have much energy left**

**PHYSICAL**

"DEGENERVATE" Malvadine blasts Siado with an orange blast that hits Siado who can feel something being pulled out. Malvadine hits him with it again sapping more from him.

"GRAVITY SLAM" Malvadine slams Siado down brutally making Vinta and Marquis Darini wince.

"Sorry Gwen, EKTOSPASM" Malvadine throws the ball at Siado coding him.

"Good job Z... but me and have a deal, THUNDER SHOUT" Vinta shouts at Malvadine knocking him into a rock formation that falls down on top of him coding him.

"Well now that that's finished, we can start on each other" Marquis Darini says as he and Vinta face away from each other.

"TOXIC GUST/TOXIC GUST" both shoot the gust at each other staggering the other. Darini quickly equips his Pyroblaster and aims it at Vinta.

"FLAME ORB" the orb shoots out of the and slams into Vinta knocking him down.

"CONFUSION" Vinta throws a bright multicolor ball at Darini that dazes and confuses him causing him to shoot in random directions. Vinta stands up and closes his eyes and gathers energy.

"ALLMAGEDDON" The attack hits Darini turning him into code.

**CHAOTIC**

"The winner is Battle Master" Dad fist bumps with his teammates, bro hugs Duncan, and hugs Zoey making Mike grit his teeth.

"Talk about a fight! The Mipedians really brought it, the guy with the second most codes is Dax at three (the Mipedians graphic changes from sixteen to eighteen) and the top was Owen with four codes (the Mipedians graphic changes from eighteen to twenty-two) now for the Danian *Danians leave* don't tell them but their match is gonna be montaged also" Chris says.

**BETA DROME**

"Remember, do your best and go all out, we have to show what Danians can do," Sarah says on everyone's scanner.

"Totally" Courtney says while placing her Odu-Bathax card on her battle board.

"Right on bra" Geoff says placing a Ring of Na'arin on his Lore card.

"You got it" Trent says, placing Rebant on his battle board.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Brick salutes, then begins placing Kepiaan on his battle board.

"Sure, that's it" Noah rolls his eyes placing Lobanne on his battle board.

"This is a practice level, got it" Sam says, placing a Liquilizer on his Tassanil card.

"Okay" Dakota responds placing a Pyroblaster on her Uholdan card.

"Understandable," Cameron says, placing his Ambolx card on his battle board.

"You got it" Beth says, arranging her battle board.

"Players please lock your locations in the randomizer, the randomizer will now select the location" The randomizer spins and cycles through the location until it stops.

"Mount Pillar you may now commence the battle" Courtney touches her card and the code swirl transforms her into Odu-Bathax, a blue skinned Danian that stands solely on his hind legs with four muscular arms. Geoff touches his card and the code swirl transforms him replacing his features with that of large cloaked Danian names Lore. Trent touches his card and the code swirl transforms Trent into Rebant.

Brick confidently touches his card and the code swirl rises above him leaving behind Kepiaan, a standard Danian with a black and red exoskeleton. Noah touches his card and the code swirl moves up showing Lobanne a tiny but pudgy Danian. Sam transforms into a bulky reddish-brown four-legged ant with an unfinished exoskeleton. Dakota transforms into a mighty looking Danian named Uholdan. Cameron touches his card and transforms into a six legged and two winged flying Danian named Ambolx. Beth happily touches her card and is transformed into a smooth headed Danian named Aimukk.

"Let's get chaotic!" The white light engulfs them.

**DUTIFUL DANIANS MONTAGE AT MOUNT PILLAR**

Odu-Bathax leaps over Rebant and codes him using Granite Balls. Ambolx uses his Torrent Krinth to code Uholdan and Tassanil with Caustic Cascade. Lord sacrifices all three of his muges to code Aimukk, but then Lobanne knocks down some stalactites on Lore coding him. Ambolx uses Granit Balls to code Lobanne however Kepiaan uses Deadwater Devastation to code Ambolx. Odu-Bathax and Kepiaan face off but Odu-Bathax wins using Enlightened Tenacity to code Kepiaan.

**CHAOTIC**

"Courtney go ahead and stay in the Beta Drome because you're advancing to the finals, you also notched the second most codes on your team with two second only to Cameron who had three (the Danians graphic goes from eight to fourteen) the rest of the Danians head back to the Beta Stadium to watch the finals" Chris announces on everyone's scanner. The Danians all exit leaving Courtney when Mike, Krystella, and Dax enter as five of the scanner holders drop down leaving four.

**CONFESSIONAL **

**Mike: I'm representing the Overworld today, I have to do this, I need to do this, I need to beat Dax! *Mike bolts up but hits his head causing him gasp* Chester: Dang whippersnapper!**

**Krystella: These losers are going down**

**Dax: So far so good it's time to bring it home**

**Courtney: I didn't just go through that to lose I'm winning and that's final**

**END**

The four players select their creature, battlegear, mugic, and location and lock their decks.

"The randomizer will now select your location" The randomizer spins cycling through the four location until it slows down and then stops.

"Sha-Kree Flats you may now commence the battle" "Before you do that I have an announcement only first and second place will earn points, first place gets twelve points and second place gets ten" Chris quickly says. Mike touches his card and transforms back into Staluk and neighs flexing his muscles. Krystella touches her card and turns back into Skithia and slashes her claws in the air. Dax touches his card and returns to the form of Vinta who crosses his arms. Courtney resumes the form of Odu-Bathax who flexes all four of his arms

"Let's get chaotic!" The white light engulfs them.

**SHA-KREE FLATS**

Staluk is speeding through the flatland in search of anyone.

**SOURCE CONSCIOUSNESS STALUK **

**Where are you Dax? I need to find him fast before I burn out**

**PHYSICAL**

Staluk stops running and equips his Vlaric Shard.

"Hey Dax if you can hear me show yourself!" Staluk demands to the air.

"AIRSAULT" suddenly a tornado slams into Staluk knocking on the ground, Staluk looks up and sees Vinta dropping his invisibility. Staluk groggily stands up, Vinta notices that one of his eyes is closed and he has a slight hunch in his back

"You whippersnappers got no respect these days! Back in my day we would've hit someone in their face not their back, now have this! GRANITE BALLS" Staluk fires the granite balls hit into Vinta knocking him on the ground. Staluk gasps and his hunch leaves and his eye opens back up.

"POWER PULSE" Vinta manages to dodge the blue blast and gets to his feet.

"CLASHJET" Vinta is enveloped in yellow energy and launches himself at Staluk, Vinta crashes into him and Staluk explodes into code. Vinta slowly rolls over into his back.

**STADIUM**

"Vinta's not looking to good than battle with Staluk took a lot out of him" Gwen says while Zoey looks conflicted.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: I'm happy that Dad didn't get coded like really happy, but I'm also sad that Mike is out but not as sad as I feel I should be I mean he's my boyfriend but somethings up with him**

**END**

**SHA-KREE FLATS**

Vinta lays on the ground staring at the hot sun when a shadow blocks his sun.

"You look like you just got run over," Skithia says and Vinta grunts.

"Yeah just had a fight with a buff centaur not pleasant" Vinta says.

"Oh, poor baby would a kiss make you feel better?" Skithia coos and Vinta nods I thinking she's just flirting; he is happily surprised when Skithia straddles Vinta and gives him a kiss on his snout.

**STADIUM**

"Wow just wow" Gwen says shocked.

"Thatta boy Dax!" Duncan whoops.

"You go girl!" Leshawna cheers.

"Wow look at that Zoey he's a player" Mike says to Zoey who seemingly doesn't hear him over her own cheering.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: EEEEEEEE!...Sorry about that I'm just really happy for Dax he's been bummed out for months after his girlfriend dumped him the bitch *gasps* sorry mom**

**END**

**SHA-KREE FLATS**

Odu-Bathax comes to the sight of Skithia straddling Vinta and the two just talking.

"Are you two serious we're supposed to be fighting!" Skithia quickly gets off of Vinta and stands up.

"You know if you code me right now that'll make you even hotter" Vinta says causing Skithia to smirk.

"Bad boy, FORCE STRIKE" Skithia codes Vinta with the strike and turn toward Odu-Bathax, a fierce look in her eyes.

"I was enjoying myself, thank you very much! Now enjoy this, DANIHILATION" Skithia sends a singing stream at Odu-Bathax who shoulders the attack but is heavily damaged.

"You call that an attack try this! SLUDGE GUSH" Odu-Bathax throws a ball of green sludge that slams into Skithia knocking her down. Skithia struggles to look up at Odu-Bathax who is readying another attack.

"C-Canon of Casualty" one of Skithia's red mugic tokens leaves her card and enters the large red mugic token and expands. Odu-Bathax looks up as a beam from the sky hits him and codes him. The white light engulfs Skithia and transports her back to the Beta Drome. The code swirl transforms her back into Krystella who smirks confidently at the losers who have varied reactions. Mike claps for her being a good sport, Dax says smirks back and winks at her being a horny flirt, and Courtney showcases poorly contained fury being a bad sport. They all exit the drome but Dax stops Krystella.

"So you stopped denying that you want me?" Dad asks.

"What are you talking about?" Krystella asks feigning innocence.

"Oh really you don't remember straddling me and kissing me on the nose basically placing your claim" Dax says.

"Wow Dax I knew you were into me, I didn't know you were head over heels in love with me" Krystella says as she walks off leaving a sway to her hips.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dax: she didn't deny the last part though, I like a bit of a chase**

**END**

**STADIUM**

"Well after another thrilling battle Krystella has won which mean the winners of today's challenge are the Underwhelming Underworlders who get twelve points" the Underworlders cheer as the Underworld graphic changes from ten to twenty-two.

"And the runners up are the Dutiful Danians who get ten points and are now in first place" The Danians cheer as their graphic changes from fourteen to twenty-four and they are moved ahead of the Mipedians.

"This was a crazy challenge, but more is coming, what is it? You ask, find out next time on Total! Drama! Chaotic!" Chris outros.

**END**

**Okay so I will be leaving two trackers at the end of each chapter one is tracking team points so you know whose wear and how close they are and the other is tracking player wins in the dromes including the Beta Drome, I will only put up the players that have played in that drome so Dad will be the only one currently listed in the Crellan Drome.**

**Points Race:**

**Dutiful Danians 1st**

**Mysterious Mipedians 2nd (tied with Underworlders)**

**Underwhelming Underworlders 2nd (tied with Mipedians)**

**I'm Overbearing Overworlders 3rd/4th (technically in third but basically in last**

**DROME RECORDS**

**Crellan Drome: Dax "Battle Master" 1 win**

**Beta Drome: Mike "Multiple Mike" 1 win, Krystella "Ice Queen" 2 wins, Dax "Battle Master" 1 win, and Courtney "Miss C.I.T" 1 win**


	5. Test of Honor

**Total Drama Chaotic**

**Alright back here again, now before you flay me alive and spit on my corpse let me explain, I actually had this almost finished but then I had to give my school computer back and lost all my progress. On top of that my other story Thy Kingdom Come which became more popular than I thought it would but look here I am. This chapter is different than the others it's doesn't have a challenge in it but it does have a match, I'm going with an homage to the Chaotic series with a challenge in Chaotic, challenge in Perim, and then there will be a an episode featuring an adventure in Perim with one of the team, not every member and also a match. Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama and Chaotic just my oc Dax and anyone one off ocs.**

**Test of Honor**

The teams were as usual sitting at their respective tables the only difference being that each team had decided to color their table according to their tribe colors using the artistic abilities of one member of each team. The Overworlders surprisingly used Katie who surprisingly is artistic colors on the chairs and table borders a neat dark blue and the Overworld Tribe symbol was skillfully placed on the center. The Underworlders had elected to force Justin to color their table, his attention to detail when it came to beauty making it so the chair and tables borders were colored the correct shade of reddish-orange and that the Underworld Tribe symbol was correctly placed at the center of the table. The Mipedians of course chose Gwen who opted to use spray paint to color the chairs and tables the unique yellowish-gold color and then sketch drew and spray painted the Mipedian Tribe symbol at the center of the table. Lastly were the Danians who selected Brick whose military training and artistic abilities allow for precise coloring and shading of the chair and tables the correct brown and made sure that the Danian Tribe symbol was placed at the exact center of the table.

The teams were enjoying some down time after their last challenge "eagerly" awaiting the next challenge by talking strategy…in their own way, everyone's had their traditional one vs one match and won netting their teams five points per person.

"Alright guys we're way behind the other teams even with the fifty point bonus that only got us to fifty-eight points while the other teams are in the seventies" Tom says as most of his team are paying close attention except for Katie and Sadie who were just staring at Tom, well at least Katie was making an attempt to pay attention.

"We have to have more matches to catch up, we started this race from behind by coming in last on the Scan Quest" Bridgette says as Katie and Sadie drop their heads.

"Sorry guys, we tried getting back as fast as we could" Katies says,

"Like yeah, we got lost in the forest, Katie has like no sense of direction so it was really easy to get lost their" Sadie says quickly as Katie sighs.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Katie: I know I don't have the best sense of direction but it wasn't my fault we both got lost**

**Sadie: I didn't mean to sound so harsh but it's true Katie has like the worst sense of direction ever and it's like totally her fault we got lost, still love you though bestie**

**END**

The Underworlders' usual tension was lessened by the fact that they were tied for second place with the Mipedians.

"Well team we're neck and neck with the Mipedians and just behind the Danians right now, but I have some ideas on how we can change tha-" Kaz begins but is cut off.

"Yeah, yeah that's good but I've got a question, Krystella" Klay says catching her off guard as well the some of the others who were at least faking paying attention.

"What?" Krystella asks narrowing her eyes at her "friend" a slight frown on her face.

"What's going on between you and that behemoth on the Mipedians team, what was his name, Daxter I think?" Klay asks.

"None of your business Klay" Krystella retorts leaning back in her chair checking her nails.

"I must disagree _senorita_ Dax is on an enemy team, one we are in direct competition with and Dax is a frightening balance of brain and power and he could be using you for information" Alejandro says calmly as Krystella frowns at the implication.

"As if I would be dumb enough to fall for that, besides nothing's going on, can't a girl just have a little fun most of the hot guys are taken, the others are either dumb (points to Lightning) vain (points to Justin) or both (Points to both) and the rest definitely aren't my type, Dax is a fun playmate and a well of strategies and information" Krystella says of handedly making Klay and Alejandro smirks in satisfaction.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Klay: That's good to hear I don't need the only person I sort of trust blinded by romance**

**Krystella: What? It's true it's not like I actually like him (shiftily looks away from the camera) what's he got that I want besides good looks, good hair, rock hard abs, tight muscles, deep chocolate brown eyes (the camera fast forwards a bit as Krystella loses track of time) and an interesting personality (eyes widen as she realizes what she just said)…I need that tape! (Krystella tries to force open the camera but is unsuccessful in her efforts)**

**END**

The Mipedians were as usual relaxing and having a laugh as their captain entertained them with another story about one of his matches in the dromes.

"So Kaz had just coded my Skreeth with his Rothar so I'm one man down and Kaz has three up, so I attack Rothar with Tangath Toborn only problem is…I scanned him when he was sick, so Kaz has the upper hand when all of a sudden I feel a rumbling in my nose and boom! I let outa powerful sneeze and knock Kaz off coding him!" The Mipedians burst out laughing at the story with only Ezekiel not fully getting it but laughing along anyway.

"So Dax what's with you and Krystella anyways?" Gwen asks.

"What can I say she's so into me but she's playing hard to get and that's okay I like a good game" Dax says leaning back in his chair absent mindedly fiddling with his heart necklace.

"Just be careful my bro Krystella and Klay like to play dirty if you catch my drift Peyton warns.

"I figured that don't worry I know how to play the game" Dax replies.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: I don't know about Krystella but I trust Dax and I hope he knows what he's doing he's already had his heart broken twice**

**Dax: I like to play dangerously; besides, I can see myself going somewhere with Krystella…not to mention she's sexy as fuck**

**END**

The Danians were celebration first place and congratulating Courtney on performing well in back to back challenge.

"Alright guys we got first place but we can't sit pretty the Underworlders and the Mipedians are right on our heels and we don't know what the Overworlders could do" Sarah says getting nods from her teammate.

"Captain Sarah is correct team we must stay vigilante no matter what" Brick says getting a sigh from Sarah.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sarah: I like Brick he's a good teammate, I just with he wouldn't call me "Captain Sarah" so much**

**Courtney: Sergeant Camo needs to tone it down Chris may say we're teams now but mark my words by the end of this he'll have us turn on each other**

**END**

The teams continue conversing with each other when Chef and Chris walk up to them and everyone lets out a groan.

"What now Chris? Another challenge for one of us to nearly die in?" Heather asks pointing to Dax who is absentmindedly staring at Krystella who was leaning back in her chair "accidently" emphasizing her breasts to Dax.

"Or the endurance test that was the last challenge?" Courtney asks making Chris roll his eyes.

"Relax guys, when the produces bailed me out of jail part of the deal was that I couldn't work you guys to hard so I'm required to give you all a break" Chris says.

"What?!" Was the collective response from everyone.

"He said ya'll gettin' a break after two challenges so enjoy it! Now if you'll excuse us we're searching for some scans! Dumb kids" Chef yells out as he and Chris head for the Port Hub.

"So uh…what are we scanning Chef?" Chris asks.

"You'll find out" Chef says smirking to Chris who gulps nervously as they port out.

"So…no challenge?" Duncan asks carefully and just like that the four teams instantly relax with the threat of a challenge briefly shortened. The four teams spend the next hour just relaxing and talking with each other.

"We'll if you'll excuse me I shall be escorting milady Leshawna to where ever she wants" Harold says standing up as Leshanwa good naturedly rolls her eyes.

"Boy I thought I told you we're just friends but, you do know how to treat a woman" Leshawna says standing up to follow Harold when suddenly Harold accidently bumps into someone.

"Watch where you're going loser!" The person, a male with semi-pale white skin, and slick black hair.

"Excuse me you bumped into me; you should be apologizing to me gosh!" Harold replies.

"What?! Apologize to you? I'm pretty sure whatever I was doing was way more important than what you were" He says back.

"I was taking milady out to wherever she wants to go sir, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go" Harold says, the argument catching the attention of the other teams.

"Well now you and your "girl" we'll to take and raincheck because you just bought yourself a match in the Crellan Drome; three vs three, my screen name is SlickNick and you're gonna lose" The now names SlickNick says walking off.

"Ignore him Harold, Nick's a blowhard you don't have to-" Tom is cut off by Harold.

"If he wants to challenge me that's fine I'll just beat him and earn points for our team" Harold says confidently though the look in his eyes says otherwise.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Harold: I meant what I said out there but, I fear I've rushed to judgement**

**END**

**Time Skip (Line Break)**

Harold is sitting at a scanner table with Leshawna, Cody, Trent, and Justin around him talking strategy.

"C'mon H-bomb you got this let's go over this SlickNick guy again" Trent says to Harold nods.

"Well he only uses Overworlders and he knows how to use them well" Harold replies as he watches videos of SlickNick's matches.

"Yeah and Overworlders work best when they're on teams with other Overworlders but that won't really matter since you also only use Overworlders" Cody says.

"Yeah and it seems to me that he seems to favor creatures with strength but not a lot of other disciplines" Justin says but Harold sighs.

"We've been over this already but what if I lose, I don't care if I get embarrassed but if my fair lady Leshawna's honor is on the line and I fail her reputation will be tarnished" Harold says.

"Aw, Stringbean don't you worry about now, you are gonna beat that boy down all the way" Leshawna says making Harold smile, a smile which drops when two figures walk up to the group.

"What's up Dorus" Duncan says grinning at Harold who is frowning at the two.

"What do you two want?' Leshawna asks crossing her arms, Dax and Duncan put their arms up.

"Easy, we're not here to fight, we have something that Darth Dorkus might find interesting" Dax says as he tosses a device in front of Harold, it looks like a pink earring with adjust to make it into a listening device.

"Give it a listen and good luck" Dax says as they walk away. Harold looks at the earpiece and puts it to his ear and what he hears makes his eyes widen.

**Port Court**

Tom is sitting at the table talking with Bridgette while oblivious to the stares of Katie and Sadie. Suddenly his scanner rings signaling that he's got a call from someone.

"Sorry I gotta take this" Tom says looking at his scanner, a dude appears on his screen.

"Hey Tom, I tracked down that Aerodrone you were looking for, it's in Bodal's Arsenal" The guy says and Tom smiles happily.

"Great, I'm on my way right now" Tom says standing up.

"One problem, Bodal won't let any players scan it unless they help him take inventory" The guy says and Tom deflates at that.

"Inventory? That could take forever with just me and Bodal" Tom laments.

"We'll go with you Tom!" Tom turns and sees Katie and Sadie standing there eagerly smiling at him.

"Really? You sure?' Tom asks and the two BFFS nods "Do you have a scan of Bodal's Arsenal?" They shake their heads no "We'll port to Kiru City and I'll walk you there" Tom says and the girls nod as they head for the Port Hub.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tom: That's nice of the girls to want to help, with three sets of eyes we'll get this done fast enough to watch Harold's match**

**Katie and Sadie: (Katie) Sadie this is almost like Tom is taking us out on a date (Sadie) I know right, I bet on an actual date he would be so romantic (Both) EEEEEEEEEEE!**

**END**

**Crellan Drome**

Harold, Leshawna, Cody, Trent, and Justin are walking towards the entrance to the Crellan Drome.

"Alright, Harold you got this man we've been over everything" Cody says to Harold who nods focused on the entrance.

"Yeah H-bomb, you got all the motivation in the world to beat that clown" Trent says to Harold.

"Yeah and you got the backup of your fellow Drama Brothers cheering you on" Justin says as they stop at the entrance.

"Go in there and whoop that boy's butt baby" Leshawna says to Harold who smiles and nods as he walks into the drome. Inside the drome he walks up the familiar scanner holder and places his in causing the holo-board to appear. In walks SlickNick with a cocky smirk as he places his scanner in the holder making a holo-board appear.

"You ready to lose, nerd?" SlicNick says as he begins to go through his deck. Harold stays silent as he places his Bodal card in the last position of the board.

"Got nothing to say loser?" SlickNick taunts but Harold ignores him in favor of building his team.

**Chaotic**

"What's up with Harold he's unusually quiet?" Bridgette asks.

"Stringbean is ready to throw down oh, by the way Dax and Duncan thanks" Leshawna says looking over at the resident bad boys, Duncan rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything and Dax just scoffs and looks away.

"What did they do?" Bridgette asks, Leshawna tosses a familiar hearing device on the table.

"This little thing was given to us by those two over there and well you might wanna take a listen" Leshawna says playing the audio.

"_Yeah I challenged some loser to a match you should of heard him "I was taking milady out" or whatever, that guy's going to lose hard, I'm going to embarrass him in front of Tons of Fun and all his friends" _The voice of SlickNick can be heard talking to someone.

"Oh, he's going down!" Bridgette angrily says fury in her eyes.

**Crellan Drome**

"Players lock your decks" The Chaotic voice says and the players do as instructed revealing their teams to each other. SlickNick has Velreth and Ørth in the front as Ulfhedinn in the back while Harold has Attacat and Blügon in the front and has Bodal in the back.

"Bodal? You're using Bodal?! Hahahahahahaha!" SlickNick laughs as Harold grits his teeth.

"Because SlickNick made the challenge, MadSkillzNinja will have the first attack, spin the location randomizer" The Chaotic voice instructs and Harold spins his randomizer and watches as it cycles through his ten locations.

"The location is…The Forest of Life, choose your attacking creature and target creature" The voice instructs.

"Attacat attacks Velreth" Harold announces and touches his Attacat card and the code swirl rises above him and reveals a large, anthropomorphic, panther-like figure wearing sparse golden armor. SlickNick touches his Velreth card and the code swirl transforms him into a large, green, bipedal rhinoceros wearing what appears to be roman centurion armor.

"Let's get Chaotic!" Both creatures yell out as the floating Chaotic symbol lets out a shining white light engulfing the drome.

**Forest of Life**

Velreth is roaming around the Forest of Life stepping on branches and roots. Velreth charges on looking for his opponent, oblivious to the eyes following him in the shadow silently.

"SCOUT STRIKE" Attacat leaps at Velreth with energy around him and knocks on the ground.

"Lucky shot, my turn EKTOSPASM" Velreth launches the attack at Attacat knocking him back a little.

"ELECTRO-WEB" Velreth shoots webs coursed with electricity out of his hands onto Attacat shocking him.

"Try this EKTOSPASM" Velreth launches the attack at Attacat who raises his arm and summons a shield seemingly made of water to block the attack.

**Chaotic**

"Harold's not doing to good is he Leshawna?" Heather asks Leshawna with a smirk.

"Don't you start with me, Stringbean's gonna put that boy in his place" Leshawna says defending Harold.

"Velreth's got Attacat on the ropes but that Aqua Shield gave him some energy to work with" Cody says watching Attacat's energy rise.

"Now it's up to Harold to make use of that" Bridgette says.

**Forest of Life**

"All attack no strategy try this SLEEP STING" Attacat launches the attack at Velreth and stings him, Velreth has to visibly shake off the sleep effects. Attacat pounces on Velreth who uses his feet to kick him off and into a tree.

"EKTOSPASM" Velreth hits Attacat and knocks him back.

"ACID WASH" Attacat splashes Velreth in a corrosive acid that codes him.

**Crellan Drome**

SlickNick stands there shocked as the code swirl descends over Attacat revealing a smiling Harold.

"W-how did-What?!" SlickNick yells out.

"Guess this won't be as easy as you thought now that you've seen my skills" Harold says.

"Keep it up now baby!" Harold looks down and sees a smiling Leshawna.

"I shall win for you my fair Leshawna" Harold announces.

"Hey, pay attention!" SlickNick yells as he spins the location randomizer.

"River Canyon" The Chaotic voice announces.

"Ulfhedinn attacks Attacat!"

**Bodal's Arsenal (during the first battle)**

"I'm so glad that you've decided to assist me in performing inventory all the battlegear in the arsenal MajorTom and you're two friends will surely move this process along quickly" Bodal says to Tom who is walking next to him.

"No problem and after we take stock, you'll let me scan that Aerodrone?" Tom asks hopefully.

"Why yes, if you and your friends help perform inventory of all the battlegear in the arsenal then you and your friends scan my Aerodrone" Bodal says and Tom smiles.

"Now, you two I want you to do the battlegear on the south side of the arsenal and MajorTom and I will do the battlegear on the north understand?" Katie and Sadie nod and head for the south.

"Start with the Cyclances and finish with the Pyroblasters" Bodal says as he and Tom head north. Around ten minutes later Tom and Bodal are taking inventory of the Vlaric Shards with Bodal counting and Tom taking notes.

"fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty; hmmm, we have a surplus of almost twenty Vlaric Shards take not of that" Bodal notes and Tom writes that down, they move onto the Torrent Krinths however before they could start a loud crash noise is heard. Bodal and Tom rush off towards the noise and see Katie and Sadie looking scared and in front of them around twenty broken Cyclances.

"What happened here?!" Bodal demands and Sadie quickly points to Katie.

"It was Katie's fault! She wanted to pick one up, I tried to stop her but she did it anyway and she knocked them all over" Sadie says pointing at Katie who looks shocked at the accusation.

"Katie how could you do that?" Tom asks, but before she could answer Bodal explodes.

"I have to order new ones to replace those and now we're facing an unnecessary shortage! MajorTom I want her out of here now!" Bodal demands.

"Look Bodal it was an accident, I'm sure she didn't mean t-" "NOW!" Bodal shouts, Tom looks at Katie a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Katie, I think it's best if you just leave" Tom says.

"Yeah Katie get out of here before you break something else" Sadie says and Katie sadly ports away.

"Good, now you two will accompany me for the rest of inventory, I wish to finish at the fastest moment it seems I have to order twenty new Cyclances" Bodal says walking away with Tom and Sadie following him.

**Chaotic**

Katie sadly sits at the Overworld table and no one else notices her except for Bridgette.

"What's wrong Katie?" Bridgette asks.

"It's nothing, how's Harold doing?" Katie asks.

"Well his Attacat beat Velreth but was beaten by Ulfhedinn, and right now Harold's using Blügon to battle to battle SlickNick's Ørth" Bridgette explains.

**Glacier Planes**

Two creatures are across from each other, one creature appears to be a blue-furred cross between a gorilla and a yeti and the other looks like a large, slightly obese hunk of red rock with a Vlaric Shard equipped.

"ROCKWAVE" Ørth slams his fists onto the ground sending a wave a rock that slams into Blügon heavily damaging him.

"Not a bad shot but unlucky for you I went to Geologist Steve's Geology camp and I know what happens when you put a rock into acid, ACID WASH" Blügon shoots acid at Ørth instantly coding him before he had time to react.

**Bodal's Arsenal**

"Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty, the correct amount of Torrent Krinths and that is the last of the inventory, follow me to the Aerodrone please" Bodal says walking away with Tom and Sadie follow him.

"Thanks for the help Sadie" Tom says and Sadie smiles at him.

"No problem Tom, thanks for letting me help after Katie" Sadie replies when the two come to stop in front of a circular object with six spikes protruding out of it.

"Here you are, a perfectly functioning Aerodrone" Bodal says, Tom and Sadie pull out their scanners and scan the battlegear eagerly.

"Alright come on Sadie we gotta head back and see if we can catch some of Harold's match" Tom says and Sadie nods and the two port out of the arsenal leaving Bodal alone with the Aerodrone.

**Chaotic**

Tom and Sadie sit down at the Overworld table, Katie looks visibly uncomfortable sitting next to Sadie and Bridgette takes note of that.

"How's Harold doing?" Tom asks.

"Well they're tied with one creature left on both sides, Nick's Ulfhedinn just coded Harold's Blügon" Sarah explains from the Danian table.

"Wow, he's doing well for his first three v three match, but it looks like it's Bodal going up against Ulfhedinn and that's not good, Ulfhedinn is an Overworld powerhouse and Bodal…is well…Bodal" Tom says.

"Not necessarily true amigo, Dax would you kindly, break it down for Major T" Peyton says to Dax who nods.

"This is a battle of cunning vs power, Darth Dorkus is using creatures high in either speed or wisdom while SickNick is using only high-power creatures. Darth Dorkus is using his battlegear well and has done well to get rid of Ulfhedinn's support, without them his power drops and all his attacks lose that extra kick to them due to his special ability" Dax explains to Tom and fist bumps Peyton who silently raised his fist.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Peyton: I gotta say dudes that it is awesome to have someone like Dax on the team, he's got an eye for battle but knows how to chill that's..unexpected**

**END**

**Crellan Drome**

"MadSkillzNinja spin your location randomizer please" Harold spins the randomizer and watches as it cycles through his locations.

"Bodal's Arsenal, please select your final attacking creature and final target creature" The Chaotic voice announces.

"Bodal attacks Ulfhedinn" Harold touches his Bodal card and the code swirl transforms him into Bodal. SlickNick touches his Ulfhedinn card and the code swirl and transforms him into a large bipedal white tiger with red stripes on his body.

"Yo, shorty try not to get hurt out there" Ulfhedinn says.

"Don't worry , I'm tougher than I look" Bodal responds.

"Let's get Chaotic!" The Chaotic symbol swirls and emits the familiar white light that engulf the drome.

**Bodal's Arsenal**

Ulfhedinn walks around the arsenal looking around and through the battlegear.

"Come on out Bodal! I just wanna talk!" Ulfhedinn yells out when he hears a skittering noise to the left of him, he summons his Cyclance, a lance looking piece of battlegear with a blaster like head.

"Got ya!" Ulfhedinn quickly turns around and shoots the Cyclance hitting Bodal into a rack of battlegear. Ulfhedinn takes aim at Bodal who is struggling up to hit feet.

"AIRSAULT" Ulfhedinn shoots a stream of air from the Cyclance which incidentally throws him into another rack of battlegear.

"You got nothing left it's time to end this AIRSAULT" Ulfhedinn shoots the attack at Bodal.

"Rhyme of the Reckless" When Bodal says this his card loses one of two blue mugic token when it moves into one of three mugic icons and expands filling out the lining and a rhyme plays. A beam of light comes from the sky and hits Bodal when the Airsault attack hits him but instead of coding him Ulfhedinn is instead knocked off his feet.

**Chaotic**

"Hey, he used Rhyme of the Reckless just like I did" Mike says smiling.

"It's a good piece of mugic if used correctly, and thankfully Harold used it at the perfect time because now Ulfhedinn's lead's been cut down significantly" Kaz says and some of the smarter players nod in understanding.

**Bodal's Arsenal**

"Lucky shot try this CYCLONE SLAM" Ulfhedinn shoots the attack at Bodal.

"Symphony of Shielding" The other blue mugic token on top of Bodal's card moves into a blue mugic icon and expands filling it out and symphony begins to play. Another light comes from the sky and forms a shield around Bodal blocking the attack.

"DELERIUM" Bodal shoots an attack from his mind that doesn't really damage Ulfhedinn but it really confuses him as he begins to stumble around the arsenal crashing into racks of battlegear.

"THINKRAY" Bodal lets out a purplish-pink ray that hits Ulfhedinn sending him crashing onto the floor. Bodal holds out his hand and summons a familiar Nexus fuse and points it a Ulfhedinn.

"Consider this duel finished" The Nexus Fuse blast and a blast of energy slams into Ulfhedinn coding him.

**Crellan Drome**

Nick just stands there silent a look of immense shock on his face as Bodal laughs at him while the code swirl descends upon him leaving a laughing Harold. Nick grits his teeth in anger as Harold continues to laugh as he grabs his scanner.

"Whatever, you just got lucky, that's all! I'll get you next time!" Nick yells out as he grabs his scanner and storms out of the Crellan Drome. Harold walks back to the Total Drama area in the Port Court and is immediately greeted by his fellow Overworlders and Drama Brothers.

"Way to win H-bomb you showed him" Trent says patting Harold on the back.

"I knew you could do it, now give me some sugar!" Leshawna says pulling Harold into a tight hug.

"Yeah, congratulations Harold" Everyone turns and sees Chris except his hair is messy and his shirt is torn in a lot of places while Chef is standing next to him looking unscathed.

"For winning a three vs three match you have won your team fifteen points!" Chris announces as the graphic of all four team pops up and now the fifty-eight under the Overworld symbol changes to seventy-three. All the Overworlders cheer and throw Harold onto their shoulder chanting his name, even some from the other teams join in. Dax and Duncan watch on silently from the Mipedian table and share a silent fist bump, Dax looks over and sees Krystella who brushes her hair back "coincidently" showing a familiar looking earring listening device, she shoots Dax a wink and he just smirks. And goes back to watching the celebration.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dax: Don't take this the wrong way, we don't like Harold but nobody messes with our bullying targets, been that way since me and Duncan met in juvie besides I got to learn a little bit more about the competition so there is a bonus**

**END OF STORY**

**Wow, okay this was a little bit harder to write than expected but then again it has been a while. I went back an read the first four chapters and the difference between the first three and the fourth is crazy and then the difference between them all and now is even crazier but hey I'm getting better and that's good. Tell what do you think of what you have seen so from Daxter aka Dax and an internet cookie to all who can find out where I got the name from. **

**POINTS RACE:**

**DUTIFUL DANIAN- 74 POINTS (1****ST****)**

**OVERBEARING OVERWORLDERS- 73 POINTS (2****ND****)**

**MYSTERIOUS MIPEDIANS- 72 POINTS (3****RD****)**

**UNDERHWELMING UNDERWORLDERS- 72 POINTS (3****RD****)**

**DROME RECORDS**

**Crellan Drome: Dax "BatlleMaster" 1 win and Harold "MadSkillzNinja" 1 win**

**Beta Drome: Mike "Multiple Mike" 1 win. Krystella "Ice Queen" 2 wins, Dax "BattleMaster" 1 win, and Courtney "Miss C.I.T" 1 win**

**Various off screen battles: 1 win (Everyone excluding Dax)**


	6. Strike One

**Total Drama Chaotic**

**It's been a while, but I didn't forget about this story and I've been eagerly waiting to this one but I had to finish up my set for Thy Kingdom Come…which doesn't go as planned but this will. Disclaimer I don't own Chaotic or Total Drama just any Ocs I make.**

**Strike One**

Things at the Overworld table were going great, they finally showed that they've got life in this competition and they took second place in the competition. Everyone was happy from the captain down, everyone except Mike.

"You alright Mike?" Cody asks his teammates who's currently shooting a dirty glare at the Mipedian table.

"I'm fine it's just can you believe them?" Mike asks Cody getting the attention of some of his other teammates.

"Who?" Bridgette asks and Mike scoffs.

"Them" Mike points to the Mipedian table and those who are paying attention look and see what the object of Mike's ire could be.

"Dax and Zoey?" Katie asks and Mike nods watching as Dax and Zoey laugh while they play red hands.

"Stop cheating" Zoey says laughing when Dax slaps her hands unknowingly causing Mike to grit his teeth.

"I'm not, you're just bad" Dax replies dodging her attempt to slap his hands.

"Shut up you jerk" Zoey says catching Dax's hands with a slap the siblings laughing. Klay looks at them with a curious glint in his eyes and then looks at Krystella who is busy filing her nails.

"Oy, you sure you're okay with Behemoth flirting with Redhead?" Klay asks.

"No, should I have a problem with it?" Krystella asks continuing to file her nails.

"Dax may be a great source of strategy and information and he seems pretty close to Zoey" Alejandro inputs and Krystella scoffs.

"As if, he's not going anywhere if I want him to, I've got something she doesn't" Krystella says dismissively and the rest of her team shrug as Krystella doesn't even look up from her nails.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Krystella: Yeah, I could've told them that Dax and Zoey are siblings but, that's none of their business, if Dax won't say anything and neither will I**

**END**

Everyone continues what they were doing until Chris and Chef walk over, everyone falls silently as the host and the chef made their away over to them.

"Hello to my favorite punching bags! It's time for a trip to Perim we have a challenge!" Chris announces and everyone groans getting up from their tables and head over to the Port Hub.

"The location for today's challenge will be a Danian one because the Dutiful Danians are in first place, we're going to Mount Pillar!" Chris announces and the competitors nod their heads and ready their scanners and port out of Perim.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sarah: I hope Chris knows what he's doing, Mount Pillar is a dangerous place for player if they aren't careful**

**END**

**Mount Pillar**

The players arrive in Mount Pillar to find Chris and Chef standing next to a large grey wheel that is divided into four sections. The players gather into separate groups according to their team and wait for Chris to explain their challenge.

"I've got news for you guys, I've talked it out with the producers and they agree, two different challenge styles brings to much stress on my handsome face" Chris begins to explain only for several players to snort.

"As I was saying, I have decided for a trial run, for this challenge I have given the challenge duties to one Chef Hatchet who depending on reception may run the Perim Challenges from here on out, he designed this challenge and" Chris announces and all the TD vets gasps as Chef takes center stage chuckling lightly.

"Listen up maggots! I have hidden four very special artifacts and you will find these very special artifacts, the first team back wins eight points, the second team gets six points, the third team gets four teams, and last place scraps by gets two points" Chef announces as he walks over to the wheel drawing everybody's attention.

"Is he always like this?" Kaz whispers to Alejandro who nods.

"There are four paths you can't take that will lead you to the artifacts of course, it won't be that easy, this wheel will decide which path you will take" Chef says as the players look around the area their in and see a number of tunnels that lead to various places.

"We're in the Tunnel Room" Sarah says catching everybody's attention.

"This location is connected to every location in Mount Pillar" Sarah says and immediately all the Danian players pull out their scanners and scan the location.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sarah: This location is good for players to battle in…if they know where certain tunnels lead**

**Courtney: Good call by Sarah, she's pretty worthy of being team captain…don't tell them I said this but I'm actually starting to like this team, well everyone except one**

**END**

"Um, excuse me Chef" Courtney says and Chef snaps to her.

"What is it bossy maggot?" Chef asks and Courtney groans, letting the remark slide.

"I would like to use my reward from the battle royal challenge" Courtney says and everyone looks at her in confusion and the other three that one look at her inquisitively.

"Hmmm, I don't not like that you interrupted me but, this could help me, fine then who would you like to trade" Chef says.

"Trade!?" Everyone else yells in surprise.

"Since she was the winner of the Danian's battle royal she one that ability to do one trade with any team for anybody on her team for anybody on theirs" Chris explains.

"I would like to trade Ge-" Courtney begins but Chef interrupts her.

"Codenames only when I'm in charge" Chef says glowering at the girl menacingly.

"Fine, I would like to trade "Party Boy70" for "Leshakin' It"" Courtney announces and the Overworlders gasp.

"Say what?!" Leshawna says.

"Aw, it's cool dudes probably for the best anyway" Geoff says heading over to the Overworlders to immediately be glomped by Bridgette and smothered in kisses.

"Farewell, fair maiden I will miss you everyday you are gone" Harold says sighing dramatically as Leshawna rolls her eyes good naturedly as she walks over to the Danians.

"Now that's out of the way, MajorTom, Captain of the Overbearing Overworlders, forward!" Chef commands and Tom steps forward nervously and Chef spins the wheel, the wheel; spins until it lands on a water symbol.

"Very nice, MajorTom you will take your battalion of losers into the tunnel to the Reservoir" Chef says pointing to a tunnel.

"Y-yes sir!" Tom replies and the Overworlders hurry off into the tunnel.

"KidChaor, Captain of the Underwhelming Underworlders, forward!" Kaz is pushed up front by Klay, Chef spins the wheel and the wheel spins and stops on a symbol of a bunch of figures.

"Ah, the Foothold Assault Trench, KidChaor take your battalion of snakes and vanity and go down that tunnel" Chef says and Kaz and the Underworlders saunter down another tunnel.

"Peytonic Master, Captain of the Mysterious Mipedians, forward!" Peyton casually step forward and Chef spins the wheel until it stops on a symbol of a wall.

"Imaginary Walls very good, Peytonic Master take your battalion of misfits and find my artifact" Peyton and the Mipedians walk down the tunnel.

"Lastly, Chaotikween, Captain of the Dutiful Danians step forward!" Sarah steps up and Chef smiles dangerously at her.

"You and your battalion of nobodies will head for The Infectorium" Chef says and Sarah gasps, she and the Danian unsurely walk down the tunnel leaving Chef and Chris alone.

"Not a bad start Chef" Chris compliments and Chef smirks until he glares at Chris.

"I better get a raise for this" Chef says dangerously and Chris chuckles nervously.

**With the Dutiful Danians**

"I can't believe Chef would send us to The Infectorium! Isn't this illegal for him to do or something" Sarah rants as the group makes their way through the tunnel.

"The Infectorium, what's that about?" Leshawna asks and Sarah turns to the new member of the Danians.

"The Infectorium is where Danian Parasites are born, it's the breeding ground for literally millions of parasites" Sarah explains to her teammates much to their chagrin if the grimaces on their faces means everything.

"Parasites are what the Danians use to turn other creatures into Danians right?" Sam asks and Sarah nods.

"Bummer" Sam replies as the team makes their way through the tunnel. Brick is behind everyone guarding the rear when he notices a pebble on the ground shaking slightly, he notices as the pebble shakes harder and harder.

"Something's coming soldiers!" Brick yells getting everyone's attention soon after however, a large green bug with large brownish-red eyes crawls in front of them.

"Run!" Sarah yells and the Danians run in different directions as the monster roars and rushes at them.

**With the Underwhelming Underworlders**

"This is outrageous, I can't believe that giant oaf would send us down the tunnel covered with filth?!" Klay whines as the Underworlders trudge through the muddy floors of the tunnel they were in.

"Don't you ever get tired of complaining?" Heather asks, Klay has not stop complaining since they hit the mud part of the tunnel and it's been getting annoying.

"Trust me, he doesn't" Krystella says as she kicks mud off her shoe and groans in disgust.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, I've had to walk through worse" Scott says casually walking through the mud drawing glares from his teammates.

"C'mon guys we can't fight we need to-woah!" Tyler starts to reason from the front of the group until he slips and falls, Lightning laughs at him until he slips and falls as well.

"What's wrong with you idiots!?" Heather asks marching towards them furiously…only to realize she isn't going anywhere.

"That's not good!" Kaz yells as the mud they were walking through begins to move downhill sweeping them up and into different holes in the tunnel.

**With the Overbearing Overworlders**

"So far, so good guys" Tom says to his team as they travel through the tunnel.

"Thanks man, is he always encouraging like this?" Geoff asks Bridgette who smiles and nods at her boyfriend.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Geoff: I gotta says I'm liking Tom as my captain, not saying that Sarah was bad but she did tend to get a little…bossy**

**END**

"Didn't Chef say that it wouldn't be this easy?" Mike asks.

"Yeah that's probably true, I've been to Mount Pillar to know that the Danians' probably have these tunnels rigged" Tom says,

"Fear not teammates the only obstacle we will run into will be one we know" Dawn says.

"What does that mean?" Bridgette asks Geoff who shrugs his shoulders.

"Heads up" Cody says and the whole group looks at him and sees ten people heading towards them.

**With the Mysterious Mipedians**

"Stay on your toes guys, the Danians like to leave traps to guard their locations" Peyton says and his group nods.

"These tunnels must be all interconnected, this must've taken years to make" Dax says off-handedly fiddling with his heart necklace.

"Hey Daxter, I noticed you like messing with that necklace, what's that about, eh?" Ezekiel asks and Dax snaps a glare at the homeschooled boy.

"None of your business" Dax says dangerously as Ezekiel shrinks back in fear when Zoey touches Dax's back and he calms himself.

"And don't call me Daxter" Dax finishes and turns around and walks to the front with Zoey following behind, leaving a startled looking Ezekiel.

"Look up ahead you guys, looks like we got some visitors" Duncan says pointing to a group of ten.

"That looks like the Overworlders" Owen says, the group heads over to the other team and the feeling was pleasant for the most part.

"Yo, Major T how's it going my bro" Peyton says fist bumping Tom.

"So far so good, any trouble for you guys?" Tom asks and Peyton shakes his head no. Mike walks over to Zoey and she happily hugs him not really noticing his slight stiffness.

"Hey Zoey" Mike says smiling at his girlfriend only to frown when Dax walks over to them.

"Dax" Mike simply says and Zoey frowns when Dax just scoffs and looks away.

"Guys" Zoey says lightly but is ignored as Dax looks back at her boyfriend.

"Hey Mike, feel like we haven't spoken since I whipped your ass in Sha-Kree Flats" Dax says smirking at Mike dangerously.

"That was lucky, you seen Krystella around lately?" Mike asks and Dax shrugs.

"Why do you care? She's not on your team and it's not like she's just going to fall out of the sky" Dax says when yelling is heard and a punch of people shoot out of multiple holes in the tunnel. One such person falls into Dax's arms and chest, the person in questions is Krystella and all the other people who fell are the Underworlders.

"What?" Krystella asks opening her eyes after she realized she's stopped moving, she shifts puts the palm of her hands on the rock floor she was on and looks up only to realize the floor was a bit squishier than she expected, Krystella looks up and sees the bemused faces of Dax looking back at her.

"You usually hot chicks fall for me not on me" Dax says smirking at Krystella as she shifts and he lets her down.

"In your dreams" Krystella says though if you really looked you could see a light blush on her face. The rest of the Underworlders get up and look around at the other teams as they do.

"What happened to you guys Kaz?" Tom asks his best friend who finishes adjusting his glasses.

"Our tunnel was had a mud trap" Kaz replies as Tyler takes off his shoe and mud drips out, when he puts it back on he goes and talks to Lindsay.

"This tunnel may be one of the main ones, so the others we went through must be connected to it, although my team and Tom's team met facing the opposite directions which means one of us might've gotten lost somehow" Peyton says when suddenly everyone hears multiple screaming voices one of which Tom, Kaz, and Peyton recognize.

"Sarah!" The trio yell out as the Danians run into view all of them looking equally terrified as they run into the large group. The Danians take a moment to catch their breaths and calm their nerves before they are ready to explain.

"We were on our way to The Infectorium when we were attacked by this giant monster!" Dakota explains slightly frantic.

"It must have been one of the Guardian Parasites I've heard about" Sarah says.

"Guardian Parasite?" Everyone questions.

"Yeah, it's said that the Danians have giant parasites guard the tunnels in The Infectorium, but no one's ever seen one before, we must've been the first players to find one!" Sarah says excitedly while the rest of her team looks at her in shock and exasperation.

**CONFESSIOAL**

**Cam: I appreciate Sarah's love for Danians but I feel like she forgot that thing almost killed us**

**END**

"What are you doing here!" Everyone turns when they hear a voice expecting the worst only for the Danians to breath a sigh of relief when it is revealed to be Wamma.

"What are doing here Sarah…and friends?" Wamma asks walking over to the group of people.

"Another challenge for that show I'm on, listen Wamma, do you which of these tunnels lead The Infectorium?" Sarah asks and Wamma nods and points to a tunnel hole to his left.

"This one leads to The Infectorium and luckily it leads to a chamber with fresh lays so the eggs are no where near hatching" Wamma says and Sarah nods.

"Thanks, Wamma!" Sarah yells running off only to run into Duncan's chest.

"Geez what is it with you vet girls and running into us Dax" Duncan says to Dax who shrugs his shoulders as he laughs.

"Get real" Sarah says rushing past Duncan and catching up with her team, although no one noticed the light blush on her face, everyone except Gwen who looks at Duncan only to find him joking with Duncan.

"Hey, my multi-legged friend could you point us in the direction of the Imaginary Walls?" Peyton asks and Wamma nods and points to the tunnel hole to the right of him.

"Thanks dude!" He yells as he and the Mipedians run through the hole.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way to the Foothold Assault Trench?" "And the Mount Pillar Reservoir?" Tom and Kaz asks to Wamma who nods.

"Sure takes the two holes behind you, the Trench is on the right but be careful their running drills right now and the Reservoir is to the left" Wamma says and the last two teams split off into separate tunnels. As Mike follows his team, he notices something shining on the ground, Mike picks it up and holds it up to his eyes.

"Dax's stupid heart necklace, what kind of tough guy wears this?" Mike says getting ready to discard it only to think first.

"Maybe I can give this to Zoey though, Maybe I can give this to Zoey though, a necklace like this has got to be a dime a dozen" Mike says to himself pocketing the necklace haphazardly with the heart hanging lose out of his pocket. Mike runs and catches up with his team and falls seamlessly with them.

**Imaginary Walls**

The Mysterious Mipedians exited the tunnel they were in and find a large area with seemingly nothing in it, they look up and find a bright light shining down on them with Mount Pillar walls around them.

"We made it and I can see an object in there!" Ezekiel yells only to slam in seemingly nothing, the Mipedians watch as the area Zeke hit shimmers and they can make out a brief outline of a large wall.

"What was that?" Owen asks as Duncan and DJ place their hands on the invisible wall and trace it on opposite sides only for their hands to fall off signaling an opening.

"Just great we get to the location only to be stuck in an invisible maze trap" Dax laments going to fiddle with his necklace only to grasp air, Dax pats his chest looking for the necklace as they enter the maze.

"Where is it?" Dax asks seemingly no one.

"What's wrong Dax?" Zoey asks seeing her brother get more and more frantic looking around until he grabs Ezekiel by the front of his jacket and slams him into an invisible wall.

"Where is it?" Dax asks Zeke as the Mipedian surround them.

"Easy Dax!" Owen yells while Izzy sits back lost in her own thoughts.

"I can't find my necklace, do you have it?!" Dax yells and Ezekiel frantically shakes his head no, Zoey steps in front of Dax and glares at him with kindness.

"That's enough Daxter!" Zoey yells with all the force she can muster and it seems to have worked as Dax drops Ezekiel and steps back.

"I-I'm sorry, I-It's just that necklace means so much to me, I-I have to find it" Dax says before he walks off with the other calling after him.

"Give him a second, he needs to gather his thoughts" Zoey says and the others turn towards her.

"Why'd he freak out like dat Red?" Anne Maria asks and Zoey sighs.

"He might get mad but we're teammates so you should know, Dax got that necklace from his biological mother, she sent it to him with a note that she would meet him but she-" Zoey begins to explain.

"She said she would meet me at the library and she never showed up, but it's okay I don't care I'm better for it" The others turn and see Dax who looks worse for wear for someone who was just fine literally a couple of minutes ago.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asks her boyfriends best friend who shrugs.

"I'll be better when I find my necklace but for now, I have to imagine that the artifact is my necklace" Dax says when Izzy yells out surprising everyone.

"Imagination! Imaginary Walls equal imagination!" Izzy yells and closes her eyes and takes off running while people call after her only to quiet down as Izzy seems to avoid the invisible walls and grabs the artifact and runs back to her team.

"Izzy how did you do that?" Owen asks Izzy who opens her eyes.

"Well this place is called the Imaginary Walls so I figured you could only see them in your head" Izzy says and everyone looks at each other and shrugs at her logic.

"Wait is that…Chef's hatchet knife" Gwen says pointing at the object in Izzy's hand and everyone sees that it is indeed Chef's knife.

"Great, I'm willing to bet the other artifacts are just Chef's tools" Duncan says and everyone shakes their head as Peyton pulls out his scanner and call Chef.

"Whadda want strange maggot?!" Chef demands.

"We found your knife dude where should we take it?" Peyton asks.

"Report back to the Port Hub with my artifact!" Chef commands and hangs up; Peyton looks at his teammates.

"He's…nice" Peyton says and the others nod their heads as they all port out.

**Mount Pillar Reservoir**

The Overbearing Overworlders were having an easy time finding their artifact in fact, they already found it and were unpleasantly surprised to find a mixer.

"Of course, Chef's artifacts would be stuff he uses" Cody laments and everybody shakes their heads in disappointment.

"Well at least we completed the challenge and can leave" Mike says when Harold notices something in his pocket.

"What's that?" Harold asks pointing at the heart necklace.

"I found it on the floor, I'm going to give it to Zoey as a present" Mike says and Geoff looks closer at the necklace and gasp.

"Dude you probably shouldn't do that" Geoff says.

"Why not Geoff?" Bridgette asks.

"That's Dax's necklace" Geoff says and the other eyes widen in shock.

"So what?" Mike asks shoving the necklace further into his pocket.

"Dude's really attached to that necklace, some guy tried to grab it at a party and Dax broke his arm" Geoff says and the others look worriedly at Mike who shifts his feet nervously.

"Yeah and not to mention what his sister will do when she finds out, oh man you pretty return it fast" Geoff says as the teams port out, having received notification that the Mipedians won so when they got their artifacts they were to port back to the Port Hub.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Mike: Maybe I should return it…I need to as the others about it (closes his eyes and breaths in) (Chester) I say to hell with that Dax fella, back in my day men fought over women all the time (Svetlana) I say he should return the trinket, vhat would Zoey think (Vito) If the schmuck was dumb enough to lose it, then it doesn't matter that much to him, so why should Mike feel bad (Manitoba) Crikey, Mike I don't think you should do it mate, that Dax looks like a snarling Dingo and I don't want to find out if his bite is worse than his bark (Mike) An even split, that's rare, I guess I've got a lot of thinking to do**

**Chaotic**

The Overworlders port back to the Port Hub and see the Mipedians standing around next to Chef and Chris.

"Found your mixer dude" Geoff says handing Chef the mixer.

"Second place, not first but not last" Chef says simply as he takes the mixer. Mike walks over to Zoey as the Danians port in with Brick holding a spatula.

"You mean to tell me that we carefully waded through eggs and parasite hatchlings to find a spatula?" Sarah asks as Brick hands the object to Chef.

"Yes" Was his simple reply.

"How did you even get it there?" She asks.

"None of your business, is that a problem third place?" Chef asks dangerously.

"Not at all" Was her quick reply. Mike reaches Zoey drawing her attention from a distraught Dax who looks up at Mike with a look that can only be described as pure in the moment hatred.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" Mike asks and Zoey shoots a look at Dax who nods his head and looks down.

"Sure" Zoey and Mike walk away as the Underworlders port in complaining about sneaking past a group of Danians just to find Chef's keys. Mike and Zoey reach an area close by and Mike grabs the necklace and closes it in his fist.

"I really care about you Zoey and I found something in Mount Pillar and wanted to give it to you" Mike says and Zoey smiles at her boyfriend.

"That's really sweet of you Mike, you didn't have to" Zoey says as Mike raises his fist.

"But I wanted to" Mike says as he opens his fist and reveals the heart necklace, Zoey gasps in what he thinks is shock and joy so he smiles as she takes the necklace.

"Where did you find this?" Zoey asks.

"On the ground after everyone ended up in one of those big tunnels" Mike says and Zoey looks at her boyfriend.

"Do you know who's this is?" Zoey asks Mike and he goes to say no one, but he looked in her eyes and felt his resolve crumble.

"I think it's Dax's but you know what they say, finders keepers" Mike says nervously and reels back at the glare he received.

"I can't believe you; do you know how much Dax cares about this necklace?" Zoey asks trying not to yell to draw attention.

"I didn't at the time no, I just thought he didn't care enough about it if he dropped and thought it would look better on you" Mike reasons.

"This is one of a kind Mike, look" Zoey holds the heart up and flips over to the back and Mike sees an inscription on it.

"To my son Daxter "Dax" Morris, I love you and I will always love you, no matter what" Mike reads aloud.

"I can't believe you would do that to Dax" Zoey says putting the necklace away and Mike frowns.

"Why are defending him? I thought you were just friends or something but the way you're talking about him makes think there's something more going on" Mike says and Zoey looks at Mike offended.

"What are you saying that I'm cheating on you?" Mike asks and Zoey scoffs.

"It looks like it" Mike says and Zoey's eyes goes from angry to hurt.

"I'm gonna pretend that you aren't being paranoid and irrational right now and explain to you what's going on because you've never met him because you didn't come visit me, Dax is my adopted brother" Zoey says and Mike freezes.

"Your what?" Mike asks.

"My adopted older brother and I can't believe you'd think I'd cheat on you" Zoey says raising her voice tears welling in her eyes.

"Zoey, I'm sorry I didn't" Mike reaches to Zoey who step back from him.

"Don't touch!" Zoey yells and angrily stomps away leaving a silent Mike. Zoey reaches her desired location which happens to be Dax who shoots up when he sees her face full of tears.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Dax asks seemingly forgetting about his woes, Zoey sits next to him and simply hands him his necklace and then cries on his shoulder. Dax silently consoles his sister with the other Mipedians looking on worried even Anne Maria who looks even more concerned.

"Can you believe he thought I would cheat on him, and he thought I was doing it with you, like to think I would be like that" Zoey says wiping her tears as Gwen pats her back and Anne Maria hands her a tissue to wipe her tears with.

"I'm sure he trusts you, and to be fair we don't exactly look like siblings" Dax says gesturing to their obvious differences.

"Really I look like your mountain of a security guard so I guess he could be nervous" Dax says and Zoey lightly giggles and Dax smile seeing his sister smile.

"Alright maggots I've given you time to rest now it's time to announce the scores" Chef says and everyone gathers around, Zoey standing next to Gwen and Bridgette.

"The Mysterious Mipedians came in first and won eight points, the Overbearing Overworlders came in second with six points, the Dutiful Danians accepted third and got four points, and the Underwhelming Underworlders did not complete the mission in time and came in last with two points, dismissed" Chef says as the team point adjust to the new points, Mike walks over to Dax who looks down and sees Dawn.

"You have an interesting aura" Dawn says and Dax tilts his head in curiosity.

"You appear to have a mean spirit but upon closer look you are a caring soul and a great big brother" Dawn says and Dax raises in eyebrow but remains silently having noticed Mike making his way toward them.

"And don't worry you will meet you mother" Dax's eyes snap to Dawn who doesn't jump like most people despite being nearly three feet shorter than him. Dax watches as Dawn walks away having said her peace, Dax looks back at Mike and stares at him as Mike shifts nervously.

"I'm sorry about your necklace and for thinking you were trying to get with Zoey, I left my jealousy get the best of me" Mike says and Dax looks at Mike with an impassive face.

"You know what, the necklace thing is something I look past, you didn't know but now you know so don't think about taking it again, but you made my sister cry" Dax says staring Mike in his eyes.

"But she still cares about you so I'm not going to hurt you but, I'm warning you, Mike Smith she won't be naïve forever and when that happens I will be right there and you will not like it" Dax says and walks away leaving a worried and scared Mike. Zoey watches her brother walk away from a scared Mike and sighs watching her boyfriend gather himself.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Zoey: I'm not sure what's going on with Mike but I hope it's over with now, I still care about him…I think but there's something about him that I'm seeing that I don't like, but it's like mom said "If you suspect somebody you care about, give them a rope and see if your suspicions are true" so Mike is on strike one, I hope he doesn't reach three, I won't be able to stop Dax if that happens…I don't know if I'd want to**

**END**

**So…I actually had a battle planned but it didn't really fit the flow of this chapter so I cut it. I guarantee a battle in the next chapter, which probably won't come till Saturday or Sunday, my writing schedule had to be changed so Wednesdays and Sundays are the days I can get the laptop until I have enough money to get my own. Leave a review if you like it but if you flame me I will put you on blast, bye.**

**POINTS RACE:**

**MYSTERIOUS MIPEDIANS: 80 POINTS (1ST)**

**OVERBEARING OVERWORLDERS: 79 POINTS (2ND)**

**DUTIFUL DANIANS: 78 POINTS (3RD)**

**UNDERWHELMING UNDERWORLDERS: 74 POINTS (4TH)**

**DROME RECORDS**

**Crellan Drome: Dax "BattleMaster" 1 win, Harold "MadSkillzNinja" 1 win **

**Beta Drome: Mike "Multiple Mike" 1 win, Krystella "Ice Queen" 2 wins, Dax "BattleMaster" 1 win, Courtney "Miss C.I.T." 1 win**


	7. Captains on Deck

**Total Drama Chaotic**

**Sorry for the break, been dealing with some things but, I got my own computer it's a beauty so now I'm able to write more and upload more frequently (with some periodic breaks so I don't run myself ragged). To apologize for the wait I want to give you guys a choice so I made a poll for my fourth story to upload, it will be a sports based story I'm giving you guys the choice of what I do. Disclaimer I don't Total Drama or Chaotic just my ocs**

**Captains on Deck**

Chris and Chef were enjoying themselves at a special "Hosts Table" provided to them by the host for having good rating on this show. Chris stops sipping on his soft drink and looks at his large militant co-host.

"You know Chef doing this show has been a breeze, Perim is so dangerous that we barely have set up our own death traps, Chaotic only requires us to send some players into the Beta Drome, and then all we have to do is give them some down time" Chris says and Chef nods.

"You said it, wish we would have gotten this deal four season ago" Chef says as he and Chris clink classes until Chris' phone starts ringing.

"It's the producers" Chris says looking at his caller idea. Chef watches as Chris nods his head in understanding as he talks to the producers, when he hangs up, he looks at Chef with a smirk on his face.

"They really liked the last episode, especially the issues between Zoey, Dax, and Mike and they want more, they want us to make more" Chris says, and Chef smiles evilly back at his partner.

The Chaotic teams were watching the numerous screens set up around Chaotic, the current object of attention was a screen displaying a replay of a battle. The battling creatures were Vinta and Kreth, Kreth shot a blast of fire at Vinta who ducks and turns invisible. Kreth was quickly thrown to the ground and met face to face with a Liquilizer and was quickly coded. The screen then displays a picture of Dax next to a Vinta Card and the words "Player of the Week" on it.

"Nice job by the Daxman, player of the week" Peyton says high fiving Dax who nods with a smirk.

"Nothing to it haven't faced real competition yet" Dax says and Klay and Krystella smirk at each other when they hear this.

"Oh really? What do you think of that Krystella?" Klay asks as he and Krystella walk over to the Mipedians, Krystella sits on Dax's lap and places both her hands on his shoulder.

"I believe him, he's played scrubs so far, maybe he should face some better competition so we can see how good he really is" Krystella says sending Dax a wink.

"Yeah if you can find someone who can hang with Dax that'll be the day that pigs fly" Duncan says with a snort.

"Well let's not go that far" Peyton says.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are people just as good if not better than Dax over here, who are you thinking Krystella?" Klay asks his partner.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Peyton can give it a try" Krystella says and Dax narrows his eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Dax says and the other Mipedians nod their heads.

"I guess so if your scared" Krystella says getting off Dax's lap only to be pulled back down to his lap.

"Woah, woah, woah" Dax says.

"She said the magic word" Zoey says shaking her head.

"I'll take on Peyton and win no problem" Dax says, and Peyton looks at him slightly offended.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Dax: I'm not scared of anybody, no one scares Dax Smith…except for ma**

**Krystella: I've got that boy wrapped around my finger, he should've known I was gonna win our little game, sorry Dax I play dirty**

**END**

"No problem? You say that like beating me won't be a challenge" Peyton says, and Dax looks at his captain with a lazy look on his face.

"I didn't no challenge, just not much of a challenge" Dax says, and Peyton stands up at the dismissal from his teammate.

"Oh I'm more than a challenge in fact I'd beat you in a drome match" Peyton says and Dax stands up pushing Krystella off his lap but she doesn't fall just looks up set at the loss of her seat.

"Oh yeah? Try it then Peyton" Dax says as he and Peyton get in each other's faces.

"Maybe I will!"

"You should!"

"Guys stop it!" Zoey shouts as several people come and get in between the arguing teammates.

"Yeah come on Peyton, this isn't necessary" Sarah says to her friend.

"Come on Dax you shouldn't fight, despite the fact that you could beat Peyton" Courtney says to the taller contestants.

"Excuse me? Dax beat Peyton? I think you got the names switched around newbie" Sarah says, and Courtney gets in her face and eventually everyone starts arguing. The large mass of players keeps arguing, they don't even notice the arrival of Chris and Chef, until Chef angrily blows his whistle quieting everyone down.

"Wow, you guys are gonna be great for ratings, anyway it's time for your challenge!" Chris announces with everyone to busy glaring at each other, more specifically the new players glaring at the veteran players.

"Today's challenge is a special one I call it One vs All! We're getting the captains involved in this" Chris says and everyone looks at the host in interest.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tom: Finally, I was going stir crazy not being able to compete in Chaotic challenges**

**Kaz: I knew this was coming…I just wish it wasn't under the current circumstances**

**Peyton: I'm gonna show Dax that I'm plenty of competition**

**Sarah: We'll show these newbies what it's like going up against real veterans**

**END**

"Today's challenge is all about seeing how far you guys have come as players so you'll each take turns having a one v one match your respective captains, Klay and Krystella you're included in this as well. The captain with the best record wins their team ten points, second place gets eight, third gets six and last place gets four, with that said head over to the Beta Drome, Overworlders you're up first" Chris says and the Overworlders nods and all the teams head for the drome.

**Beta Drome**

Tom is in the Beta Drome waiting for his first opponent which turns out to be Bridgette. Both players dock their scanners in the holder and the holo-board appears and they begin to select their cards.

"Good luck" Tom says presses the button on his scanner to lock his board.

"Right back at you" Bridgette replies locking her board as well. Both boards appear on the other side of each other revealing Tom chose Maxxor and Bridgette chose Antidaeon.

"So, who gets the attack?" Bridgette asks and Tom shrugs his shoulders.

"My bad forget to tell you guys, since this a test not only for the newbies but for the captains, the newbies can set the location" Chris says from their scanners.

"Sweet, I'll chose the Riverlands" Bridgette selects a location card, the art on the card depicts a rocky brown canyon with a river flowing through it.

"Antidaeon attacks Maxxor" Bridgette touches her card and transforms into Antidaeon.

"Good luck dude, you'll need it" Antidaeon says as Tom touches his card and transforms into Maxxor.

"I could say the same for you" Maxxor responds staring intensely at the duck/humanoid hybrid.

"Let's get Chaotic!" the white light engulfs them and the drome.

**Riverlands**

Maxxor is roaming around the bottom of Riverlands on a large skeletal horse.

"Bridgette's got an advantage here, plenty of places for her to hide" Maxxor says looking around. He rides his steed to an area where a body of water is when suddenly a figure jumps out of the water.

"Sup dude, CORAL BALLS" Antidaeon shoots large balls of coral that hit Maxxor slightly dinging him but mostly bouncing off him.

"Nice try but now it's my turn, THUNDER SHOUT" Maxxor lets out a loud yell that slams into Antidaeon sending her back into the water.

"Okay nice shot, try this, HAILSTORM" Antidaeon shoots hail at Maxxor that knocks him off his steed and onto his back.

"ROCKWAVE" Maxxor slams both fists into the ground and sends a large wave of rocks slamming into Antidaeon submerging back into the water. Maxxor gets to his feet and looks around for Antidaeon but he doesn't reemerge.

"She must have swam off gonna have to find her again" Maxxor whistle and his skeletal steed returns and allows Maxxor to hop back on.

Antidaeon exits the water on her knees looking very hurt.

**SOURCE CONSICOUSNESS ANTIDAEON**

**I can't blow for blow with Maxxor, I need to play this smart**

**PHYSICAL**

"Song of Resurgence" one of the two blue mugic tokens moves off and into the sole mugic symbol and a song plays as a beam of light shines on Antidaeon who glows and gets to his feet. Maxxor hears the song and sees the light ahead of him.

"There you are, yah!" Maxxor rushes over to the area where the mugic hits. Maxxor spots Antidaeon and rushes at her who just finished healing when he quickly spins around to face Maxxor.

"DEADWATER DEVASTATION" Antidaeon shoots a beam of water from his mouth that knocks Maxxor off his steed and scares it off.

"Torrent Krinth's are pretty handy huh MajorTom?" Antidaeon asks walking up to the downed Maxxor.

"O-odd Opus" Maxxor says but no song plays, confusing him.

"What?" Maxxor asks out loud.

"Deadwater Devastation doesn't just do a lot of damage it also removes a mugician from any creature of my choice and I guess you don't have enough mugicians for your mugic" Antidaeon says.

"CORAL BALLS" Antidaeon codes Maxxor with the attack and the white light from the code engulfs the location.

The white light fades and the drome returns leaving Tom and Antidaeon. Tom claps as Antidaeon is transformed back into Bridgette by the code swirls.

"Nice job Bridgette!" Tom says high fiving Bridgette.

"Thanks no hard feelings?" Bridgette asks and Toms shakes his head.

"No way, I want to battle you again" Tom says when their scanner beep and Chris' face shows up.

"Touching but you zero and one captain, you need to win these matches to win this challenge" Chris says and Tom nods.

"Well wish me luck" Tom says, and Bridgette shoots him a thumbs up as she leaves and Cody walks in.

When Bridgette enters the viewing stadium she is immediately engulfed in a hug by Geoff and swarmed by her Overworld teammates.

"You were awesome babe!" Geoff says hugging Bridgette who eagerly hugs him back. Chris snaps his fingers in front of the camera so that it would turn to him.

"In the interest of time and because some of these battles aren't really gonna be that interesting, I give you a montage!" Chris announces.

**Overworld Montage**

Maxxor (MajorTom) vs Tangath Toborn (Codemeister)- Tangath codes Maxxor with a Lavalanche using the Sword of Khy'at, 0-2

Maxxor (MajorTom) vs Bodal (MadSkillzNinja)- Maxxor casually picks up a struggling Bodal and throws him into a rack of battle gear and hits the pile with a fireball causing an explosion and coding Bodal, 1-2

Maxxor (MajorTom) vs Aivenna (Bestie)- Maxxor is blasting Aivenna with a Lavalanche when she manages to hit a tree with a power pulse causing to fall on him and coding him, 1-3

Maxxor (MajorTom) vs Aivenna (Friendy)- Maxxor finds Aivenna with her foot stuck under a tree root, he shrugs his shoulder and hits the tree with a Lavalanche causing to fall on her and codes her, 2-3

Maxxor (MajorTom) vs Lomma (PrettyGirl)- Maxxor and Lomma are hurling fire and water attacks at each other when a fire attack breaks one of Lomma's nails and she cries in distress allowing Maxxor to code her with a fireball, 3-3

Maxxor (MajorTom) vs Eremia (Gaia's Champion)- Eremia hits Maxxor with Spirit Gust which knocks him off the large tree he was on and the fall codes him, 3-4

Maxxor (MajorTom) vs Staluk (MultipleMike)- Maxxor hits Staluk with a Rockwave and the rocks consume and code him, 4-4

**Beta Drome**

"Alright last one" Tom says as Geoff enters the Beta Drome. Both players dock their scanners and place their cards on their boards.

"Hey this is your first battle challenge an Overworlder right?" Tom asks Geoff who nods his head eagerly.

"Yeah man, I'm so pumped for this battle dude" Geoff says as both player lock their boards and reveal their creature.

"Aria? This is gonna be tough" Tom says looking at the ram themes creature on the card.

"I hope so, the location will be Glacier Planes" Geoff says revealing the icy location card where they'll battle.

"Arias attacks Maxxor" Geoff touches his card and the code swirl transforms him into a large buff half-man/half-ram creature with great, curved horns protruding from his head, wearing black wrist guards, a red breastplate, and jean-like plated pants.

"Ready to party bro?" Arias rhetorically asks as Tom transforms into Maxxor and cracks his neck.

"Always" Maxxor says.

"Let's get Chaotic!" The white light engulfs them and the drome to ready their battle.

**Glacier Planes**

Maxxor and Arias are standing across from each other, glaring at the other waiting for someone to make the first move.

"GRANITE BALLS" both warriors shoot the large granite balls at each other, simultaneously hitting their intending target for minor damage.

"Nice move dude, SLUDGE GUSH" Arias shoots a gush of slime from his mouth that Maxxor dodges.

"Great minds think alike right, FLAME ORB" Maxxor throws a fire ball a Aria but he duck under it and summons his Vlaric Shard.

"ROCKWAVE" The large wave of rocks hit Maxxor and creates large cracks in the ice.

"PILLAR QUAKE" Maxxor hits the ground and Aria slams onto his back and the cracks grow and the ice separates and begins to slowly shifts.

"Nice move bro, now it's my turn, EATH PULSE" the ground begins to shift and snow swirls around Arias and suddenly the snow shoots outward like a pulse, slamming into Maxxor sending him flying onto another ice block as they separate further and travel faster"

"Wasn't expecting that, LAVALANCHE" Maxxor shoots a stream of Lava that melts ice in its path and slams into Arias sending him flying off the ice stream and onto an edge.

Maxxor drops to one knee but as he goes to stand, the ice block he's standing on travels over a waterfall sending him into a free fall.

**SOURCE CONSICOUSNESS MAXXOR**

**I need to do something now!**

**PHYSICAL**

"Song of Reversal, make us switch places!" One of Maxxor's blue mugician tokens flies off his card and enters a grey mugic ring and a song plays, and two beams hit Maxxor and Arias, the red one moves Maxxor and the blue one moves Arias, swapping their positions.

"NOOOOOO!" Arias shouts as he falls and lands hard on an ice block coding him.

**Beta Drome**

Tom and Geoff are walking side by side to the viewing stadium laughing.

"You almost had me, lucky I chose Song of Reversal for this match" Tom says and Geoff nods.

"Yeah man, me and Arias connected better than me and Lore did, to be honest I wasn't really feeling the bug dudes, but I can't behind my overbros and bras" Geoff says as they reach the viewing stadium.

"So MajorTom sets the bar at five and four, slightly over five hundred but still a winning record, Kaz your up, Underworlders get ready to battle" Chris says as Tom's record appears on the screen in blue while Kaz walks to the drome.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Tom: I like this challenge was good, it let us get all that tension out of our system**

**Bridgette: Geoff did pretty good for his first challenge on our team, he seems like a natural overworld player**

**Cody: I beat Tom, I'm finally on a season were I'm not the underdog**

**Harold: I lost to the captain, my Drama Brother Cody did, I need to beat him to test myself**

**Katie & Sadie: (Katie) That was so cool (Sadie) Totally, getting to battle one on one was awesome (Katie) I beat Tom (Sadie scoffs) you got lucky but whatever (Katie looks at her confused and downcast)**

**Lindsay: I might have lost but luckily, I didn't actually break my nail**

**Mike: I lost, things are not looking good for me right now**

**Dawn: I sense that while we got a lot of negativity out during this challenge, we also created more negativity**

**Geoff: I didn't win but I definitely left an impression on everyone else**

**END**

**Beta Drome**

Kaz watches Klay swaggers into the drome and docks his scanner and select his cards.

"You ready to lose KidChaor?' Klay asks both players lock their decks.

"More like ready to beat you again" Kaz retorts as Lord Van Bloot appears next to Chaor.

"the location will be Gothos Tower" Klay says as he selects the card of the foreboding tower

"Lord Van Bloot attacks Chaor" Klay touches his card and transforms into Lord Van Bloot.

"Get ready to lose KidChaor" Van Bloot says with a heavy British accent as he stretches his wings. Kaz touches his card and transforms into the massive Chaor who growls at Van Bloot.

"I'll show you Klay" Chaor responds as the white light engulfs the room for their battle.

**Gothos Tower**

Chaor carefully makes his way through the dreary lair of Lord Van Bloot carefully watching his back and his step.

**SOURCE CONSICOUSNESS CHAOR**

**Klay's no pushover, I need to be on my A game**

**PHYSICAL**

"CYCLONE SLAM" A tornado slams into Chaor knocking him on his feet, Van Bloot appears before Chaor chuckling lightly.

"You're at a disadvantage Kaz, Chaor sticks out like a sore thumb in Gothos Tower's darkness" Van Bloot says.

"Oh yeah? Then let's light it up, PERPLEXING HEAT" Chaor sends heat energy slamming into Van Bloot into a wall behind him.

"You're forgetting Van Bloot's special ability in Gothos Tower" Van Bloots says getting to his feet, he smirks and disappears from sight. Chaor smirks and holds up his open hands and equips his Spectral Viewer, a telescope like construct being held by a skull.

"luckily I thought ahead a brought my Spectral Viewer" Chaor says looking through his battlegear seeing Van Bloot trying to back away from Chaor with his green lens.

"FLAME ORB" Chaor through the fire ball and it slams into Van Bloot who reappears with a grunt.

**SOURCE CONSICOUSNESS LORD VAN BLOOT**

**Okay, Kaz is playing tougher than I was expecting, guess it's time to speed things up**

**PHYSICAL**

"PROGRESSIVE SPEED" Van Bloot is engulfed in green energy and shoots at Chaor who flies back dropping his Spectral Viewer, Chaor reaches for the seeing tool when Van Bloot tisks slightly catching Chaor's attention.

"not so fast KidChaor, Discord of Disarming" One of Van Bloot's red mugic tokens flies into the red mugic ring and expands playing a song, a beam of light hits the Spectral Viewer destroying it.

"What are you gonna do now without your Spectral Viewer" Van Bloot says as he turns invisible leaving Chaor to wildly look around until he is hit with an uppercut to the jaw. Chaor is leveled with a view more shots until he roars and his eyes glow red.

"INCINERASE" Chaor lets out a mighty burst of fire from his body hitting everything in the area he's in including Van Bloot.

"Good try but you used that to early, without your fire attacks Chaor is nothing" Van Bloot says getting to his feet and equipping his Vlaric Shard.

"TERRANTULA TACKLE" Van Bloot is engulfed by rocks and stones that take the shape of a gigantic tarantula that slams into Chaor coding him

Kaz has a surprised look on his face as a laughing Van Bloot transforms into a laughing Klay.

"Better luck next time KidChaor" Klay says grabbing his scanner, high-fiving Krystella on his way out, her way into the drome.

"Get ready to make it o and two Kaz" Krystella says docking her scanner.

**Viewing Stadium**

Dax lets out a wolf whistle as Krystella comes onto the screen, standing up from his seat next to Duncan, Zoey, and Gwen.

"Go ahead Krystella wipe the floor with that Dorkcanoe" Dax says causing Duncan to snicker only to get elbowed by Gwen while Zoey elbows Dax.

"Dude if you think Kaz is gonna lose to Krystella you're dead wrong" Peyton says and Dax scoffs.

"Well I guess you can call me Deadman then because I'm dead right" Dax says as he and Peyton stare heatedly at each other.

**Underworld Montage**

Chaor (KidChaor) vs Skithia (Ice Queen)- Skithia steps on a dangling Chaor's fingers and ruthlessly shoves them with her foot sending Chaor falling into lava coding him, 0-2

Chaor (KidChaor) vs Takinom (The Queen)- Takinom rains hellfire on Chaor coding him with a Torrent of Flame from the sky, 0-3

Chaor (KidChaor) vs Rothar (GorgeousJustin)- Chaor finds Rothar admiring his reflection and rolls his eyes, coding him with a Lavalanche, 1-3

Chaor (KidChaor) vs Lord Van Bloot (SilverTongue)- Van Bloot codes Chaor with a Spirit Gust, 1-4

Chaor (KidChaor) vs Ghuul (Devious Farmer)- Chaor codes Ghuul with a Flame Orb, 2-4

Chaor (KidChaor) vs H'earring (Recognition)- Chaor holds H'earring up by his ears and chucks him off of Stone Pillar coding him, 3-4

Chaor (KidChaor) vs Borth-Majar (White Lightning)- Chaor slaps his hand to his face as Borth-Majar separate themselves again, and codes them both with a flame orb, 4-4

**Beta Drome**

Kaz gulps as Eva stomps past a clueless Lightning, she slams her scanner into the deck and begins to aggressively select her cards.

"H-how are you Eva?" Kaz asks trying to make conversation with the girl who grunts,

"That's good, I-I guess, anyway n-no hard feelings?" Kaz asks.

"Shut up and pick your cards" Eva says simply and Kaz quickly nods and hastily picks his cards and locks his deck, Eva picks her location and Kaz sees that it's Underworld City.

"Dardemus attacks Chaor" Eva touches her card and transforms into the formidable Dardemus, Kaz transforms into Chaor and actually roars at Dardemus.

"Let's get Chaotic" The white light engulfs them and readies their battle.

**Underworld City**

Chaor jumps down from his perch on a small building and walks around looking for Dardemus.

"You you're not the type to hide Eva so show yourself!" Chaor yells out and immediately ducks a fireball.

"You're Glasses, I was just waiting for you to show up" Dardemus says as he equips his Whepcrack and Chaor does the same with his Whepcrack.

"SUDDEN FLARE/PERPLEXING HEAT" Both attacks are amplified by the Whepcracks and both attacks slam into the intended target knocking them back slightly.

"Not bad, TORRENT OF FLAME" Chaor sends the torrent barreling into Dardemus who withstands the attack stills standing.

"I could say the same for you, FORCE STRIKE" Dardemus cracks his Whepcrack and sends a beam of energy slamming into Chaor nearly knocking him off his feet.

"EMBER SWARM" Dardemus cracks his Whepcrack and sends a large number of embers flying that all slam into Chaor burning who retaliates by slashing Dardemus with his Whepcrack who was barely fazed by the attack.

"Is that all you got?" Dardemus asks readying a Flame Orb.

"You should know Chaotic isn't just about attacks and battlegear, Melody of Malady" One of Chaor's three red mugic tokes flies off his card and into a red mugic ring and expands playing a powerful song. Suddenly red smokes engulfs the area of battle and slams into Dardemus, Chaor watches as the smokes dissipates leaving Dardemus on her feet but then she falls over and Chaor sighs in relief.

"Good game" Chaor slashes Dardemus with his Whepcrack coding her.

**Beta Drome**

Chaor cheers as he transforms into a cheering Kaz who immediately cowers as Eva stomps her way over to him. Kaz closes his eyes expecting the worst but open them when a feels a pat on his head.

"Good game Glasses" Eva says and then walks off and Kaz breaths a sigh of relief and exits the drome making way for Peyton who high fives him. Kaz walks over to the viewing stadium and is immediately greeted with superior smirks from the players that beat him, he shoots them a glare as he sits next to Tyler missing the glare Lightning sends his way

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Kaz: I think I picked this team to well, if almost half of them beat me there's no way they'd listen to me**

**Klay: I already knew I could beat Kaz now everybody else knows it to**

**Krystella: Kaz can lead, leading is to much stress right now, I don't do stress marks…I wonder if Dax was impressed? I'm sure he was (eye widen) not that I care about what he thinks of me! (regaining bravado) he's just a fling**

**Eva: Glasses played a good game; the others better not give him trouble, or they'll have me to deal with**

**Heather: Kid Loser was easy enough to beat, the others should fall in line soon**

**Justin: (busy staring at himself in the mirror)**

**Alejandro: I have no intention of causing discourse I want to win, but since I have proven my superiority over KidChaor I expect him to do as I say**

**Tyler: Did you see the way Kaz casually tossed me off Stone Pillar? I hope Lindsay wasn't paying attention**

**Lightning: Let's get one thing sha-straight, Kaz did not beat Lightning, he got lucky that Lightning doesn't fully understand how to use Sha-Borth-Majar, if he did than Lightning wins hands down**

**END**

**Mipedian Montage**

Alazdan (Peytonic Master) vs Marquis Darini (Jailbreak)- Alazdan breaths in and glows and suddenly his two muges rush at Marquis Darini and code him, 1-0

Ghatup (Peytonic Master) vs Tiaane (DJ)- Ghatup rams his jeep into Tiaane coding him, 2-0

Sepmek (Peytonic Master) vs Siado (Dark Queen)- Sepmek's tattoos glow and he sends a Rockwave that codes Siado who tries to dodge, 3-0

Saand (Peytonic Master) vs Blazvatan (The Big O)- Saand hits Blazvatan with a Cyclone Slam and then lets him code himself trying an attack, 4-0

Brathe (Peytonic Master) vs Drimesse (Pyscho16)- Brathe hangs from a tree by his tail and blast Drimesse with a Power Pulse codes him, 5-0

Vinta (Peytonic Master) vs Malvadine (Commando Zoey)- Malvadine hits Vinta with a Spirit Gust sending him flying but he returns on a Viledriver and blasts Malvadine into code, 6-0

Ribbian (Peytonic Master) vs Ghatup (HottestChick01)- Ghatup and Ribbian are hurling wind attacks at each other when Ribbian hits Ghatup with Electric Burst giving her a bad hair day causing her to stress out allowing Ribbian to code her with Iron Balls, 7-0

Malvadine (Peytonic Master) vs Biondu (Big-Z)- Biondu simply falls off a tree and Malvadine shrugs and codes him with Spirit Gust, 8-0

**Beta Drome**

Dax walks in and, he and Peyton say nothing to each other as the select their cards, Dax selects Sha-Kree flats as his location.

"Vinta attacks…Iflar" Dax says looking at the card curiously as he touches his Vinta card and transforms into Vinta, Peyton touches his card and the code swirls transforms him into a white lizard being wearing a green cloak and loincloth.

"This is Iflar, he's the prince of all Mipedians" Iflar says.

"Well your majesty, prepare for a major loss" Vinta responds cracking his neck.

"Let's get Chaotic" the white light engulfs them transporting them to their battle.

**Sha-Kree Flats**

Vinta appears dropping his invisibility looking around the barren surface for Iflar.

"I don't know anything about Iflar, Peyton's really pulling out all the stops huh" Vinta says to himself.

"Oh yeah dude, you gotta expect the unexpected, BLAZE BARRAGE" small bolts of fire slam into Vinta slamming him on to the ground damaging him badly.

**SOURCE CONSICOUSNESS VINTA**

**Shit! This guy's no joke, I've gotta buy some time**

**PHYSICAL**

"UNSANITY" Vinta hits Iflar with a mental attack causing him to stumble around.

**SOURCE CONSICOUSNESS VINTA**

**Okay, he's occupied for now, his invisibility does a lot of damage, if only I could take that away…of course!**

**PHYSICAL**

"TOXIC GUST" Vinta shoots a stream of stream of green gas that slams into Iflar who begins to cough wildly.

"Trills of Diminution" That familiar song plays and the light shines on Iflar who finds that he can't turn invisible, Vinta stands and equips his Torwegg

"Sorry Peyton, you almost had me, but I always come out on top in the end, CYCLONE SLAM" Vinta's attack hits Iflar but both creatures explode into code.

**Beta Drome**

Both Peyton and Dax look at each other in confusion after what just happened.

"A tie?" Peyton question and Dax's eyes widen in realization.

"Sha-Kree Flats, one of us didn't code the other in time so when I hit you with Cyclone Slam, I used the last bit of my energy getting coded at the same time as you" Dax says and Peyton.

"Unexpected, we've got to do this again some time Daxman" Peyton says walking over to Dax.

"Totally" Dax fist bumping his captain and they exit the Beta Drome and head for the viewing stadium.

"Well after a surprise ending, Peyton finishes with a record of eight wins, no losses, and one tie, Sarah's gonna have to go undefeated to get first place" Chris says as Sarah stands up and walks over to the Beta Drome.

**Danian Montage**

Formicidor (Chaotikween) vs Dasalin (SilentGenius)- Dasalin blasts Formicidor with Rip Tide coding her, 0-1

Ibiann (Chaotikween) vs Laarina (Leshakin'it)- Ibiann hits Laarina with a Rockwave coding him, 1-1

Formicidor (Chaotikween) vs Rebant (Maestro9)- Formicidor pummels Rebant with Pebble Storm until he explodes into code, 2-1

Ibiann (Chaotikween) vs Kepiaan (SergeantCode92)- Ibiann causes a chunk of wall to fall on Kepiaan coding him, 3-1

Formicidor (Chaotikween) vs Lobanne (Know-It-All)- Formicidor punts Lobanne of a walk away watching as he falls down and gets coded, 4-1

Ibiann (Chaotikween) vs Tassanil (Gamer Sam)- Ibiann uses mugic to code Tassanil, 5-1

Formicidor (Chaotikween) vs Uholdan (Dakotazoid)- Formicidor uses mugic to knock Uholdan off his perch coding him on the fall, 6-1

Ibiann (Chaotikween) vs Ambolx (BubbleBoy)- Ibiann block Ambolx's attack with a Rockwave then counters with a Pillar Quake coding him, 7-1

**Beta Drome**

Sarah and Courtney silently chose their cards, Courtney choses the location to be Mount Pillar.

"Odu-Bathax attacks Wamma" Courtney touches her card and transforms into Odu-Bathax.

"Get ready to eat code" Odu-Bathax says as Sarah touches her card and transforms into the large Wamma.

"I hope you don't take this too hard newbie" Wamma says.

"Let's get Chaotic!"

**Mount Pillar**

Numerous bolts of energy fly around Mount Pillar as Wamma and Odu-Bathax blast at each other.

"It's time for you vets to step aside and let the fresh faces lead, THUNDER SHOUT" OB shouts and the soundwaves slam into Wamma who falls backwards.

"Maybe it isn't your time yet, ASH TORRENT" Wamma shoots out a stream of ash that slams into OB who falls to the ground.

"I can't lose! ROCKWAVE" Wamma dodges the wave and equips his Cyclance.

"Sorry Court, maybe you aren't as good as you say you are, PLASMARROW" Wamma shoots a plasma arrow from the Cyclance hitting Odu-Bathax coding him for a decisive victory.

**Beta Drome**

Courtney can only stare a nothing in shock as Sarah walks past her with a smirk, eventually Courtney makes her way the viewing stadium where everyone else is shocked as well, well everyone except Dax.

**CONFESSIONAL**

**Sarah: I tried to tell her**

**Courtney: (Staring at the camera in shock)**

**B: (Shrugs his shoulders)**

**Leshawna: Wow, I've never seen a beatdown like that**

**Trent: Man that was…brutal, Sarah does not play around**

**Brick: I guess that's why Sarah's captain, that was incredible**

**Noah: (Speechless)**

**Sam: Courtney tried to take on the boss, but her level wasn't high enough, game over**

**Dakota: Oh…my…god**

**Cameron: If I did my math correctly than that crushing defeat has a high probability of breaking Courtney…more**

**END**

"Well with that beatdown the Danian have definitive second place earning eight points!" The Danians get over their shock and cheer as their graphic changes from seventy-eight to eighty-six.

"So, the winners are the Mysterious Mipedians earning ten points" The Mipedians cheer loudly as their graphic changes from eighty to ninety.

"The Underworlders and Overworlders had the same record but captain Kaz had the bigger losing streak so the Overworlders get six points and the Underworlders get four" The Overworlders graphic changes from seventy-nine to eighty-five and the Underworlders' changes from seventy-four to seventy-eight.

"Well know we got to see how good the team captains really are, what will the teams do now that they know where they stand? Will Courtney get over being embarrassed like that, when will Peyton and Dax have their rematch? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Chaotic!" Chris outros while certain team members shoot their captains looks.

**END OF STORY**

**Alright so more about this poll, I like even numbers, so I want to upload a fourth story and I want it to be another sports story. Here are your options-**

**Naruto Goes Solo in: The Motor City- Another NBA story this time Naruto is the sole Main Character and is on the Detroit Pistons**

**Naruto in the NFL: The Nickel City- I'm a big football fan so this would be the first of many NFL stories much in the style of the NBA ones, this is Naruto as the main character with a secondary main and both are on the Buffalo Bills**

**Suzuki-Gun's Bandit of the Sky- Big wrestling fan and big NJPW fan, this would be the first of many faction stories this one is an oc main character who is a member of Suzuki-Gun**

**Los Ingobernables de Jap****ó****n's Kaizoku-****ō****\- Naruto in NJPW as the main character and as a member of Los Ingobernables de Japon**

**The Prodigal Son- Male WWE OC fanfiction, this guy was trained by Ric Flair**

**A Real Man- Naruto WWE Story**

**Please vote, you have until I upload my tenth chapter on Naruto in the NBA: Clutch City, please leave a review, flames with be met with solar flares. **


End file.
